Secrets de Cetra
by Seira Tsukinohime
Summary: Résumé(Ch 1): Après les évènements de FFVII AC et DoC, un étrange évènement bouleverse la vie paisible de Cloud et Tifa! Voilà comment résumer le début. Couples principaux concernés: Cloti & Zaerith (FVII) Dans la partie dissidia (cross-over, ch 7 & 9): Linoa x Squall (FVIII), Hoperai (saga FFXIII), Serah x Noel (FFXIII-2)
1. Chapter 1

Ch1: 

Résumé de la suite des évènements AC et DoC

Suite aux évènements classés dans le dossier Advent Children récupéré de la SHINRA et ceux du dossier Dirge of Cerberus du WRO, chaque membre d'AVALANCHE avait repris leur vie normale avec un petit « truc » en plus !

Yuffie avait trouvé un fan de matéria, un rival pour elle qui finit par devenir son petit ami, Hiroyuki, natif du Wutai.

Vincent veillait sur Shelke, en mémoire de Shelua et pour un peu apaiser son chagrin dû à la perte de Lucrécia et d'avoir fini comme ça. Malgré son apparence un peu sombre, Shelke aimait beaucoup Vincent. Aux yeux de Vincent, Shelke avait un « je ne sais quoi » de Lucrécia. La croissance de Shelke avait repris. Elle devait prendre des cachets pour la ralentir quand elle travaillait en tant que Tsviet pour Deepground. Shelke emmenait Vincent partout car elle avait envie de voir le monde extérieur, celui où il n'y avait ni la SHINRA, ni le Deepground.

Shera s'était remise de ses géo-stigmates. Alors Cid et elle se marièrent.

Cait Sith suivait à la lettre, Reeves qui s'occupait de créer une série d'entreprises dont des personnes qualifiés et pacifistes dirigeraient chaque secteur, mais contrairement à la SHINRA, les décisions seraient prises entre dirigeants et représentants du peuple. Red XII gérait sa troupe avec ses enfants.

Barret trouvait des gisements d'eau et avec des amis, il réfléchissait comment produire assez d'énergie sans pour autant épuiser toutes les ressources de la Planète. Il avait acheté une petite maison à Kalm pour être près de sa fille lorsqu'il n'était pas en voyage et quand il le pouvait se libérer.

Denzel et Marlène allaient à l'école. Ils étaient heureux avec Tifa et Cloud au Seventh Heaven qui tournait très bien. Cloud passait plus de temps avec ceux qu'il considérait comme sa nouvelle famille. Tifa leur souriait sans arrêt et leur réchauffait le coeur lorsque l'un entre eux avait une mauvaise phase.

Tifa et Cloud allaient rendre visite à Barret et ils déposaient Denzel et Marlène chez lui, pour les vacances. Ils étaient à 500 m d'Edge quand il eut une puissante lumière verte près d'eux! Cloud arrêta Fenrir et ensemble, ils allèrent voir la source. Et ils trouvèrent...

Alors ? Qu'ont-ils trouvé ?

Suite dans le prochain épisode !


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2 :

Etrange résurrection !

Ils trouvèrent 2 silhouettes à cause de la lumière verte. Après que la lumière se soit radoucie, ils virent Aerith et Zack. Aerith portait la même tenue que la dernière fois qu'ils l'ont vu: sa fameuse robe rose, un petit boléro rouge, un petit fil noir autour du cou, un ruban rose dans les cheveux, des bracelets argentés et une paire de petites bottines. Zack était dans son uniforme de 1e classe, sans trous causés par des balles.

?: Aerith ! (se jette dans les bras d'Aerith)

Aerith : Marlène? Mais oui, je suis contente de te revoir! Zack, pourquoi on est là?

Zack : Sais pas. D'un coup, il y a une forte lumière verte et pouf ! On est là. Cloud, ça faisait longtemps, non ?

Aerith : Cl-Ou-D ! Ti-Fa !

Tifa : Aerith ?

Aerith: Oui?

Cloud: Zack! Aerith! Mais. Mais vous n'êtes pas morts? Ou comment on a pu mourir ?

Aerith : Non, enfin, normalement si mais je crois que la Rivière de la Vie nous a ressuscités.

Tifa : C'est pas un rêve ?

? : Qui êtes-vous ? Des amis de Marlène, de Cloud et de Tifa ?

Tifa : Ah oui ! Denzel, je te présente Aerith Gainsborough, une de nos amis et Zack Fair, un ami de Cloud. Aerith, Zack, voici Denzel.

Aerith et Zack : Enchanté(e).

Denzel : Enchanté, mademoiselle Gainsborough, monsieur Fair.

Aerith : Denzel, tu peux plutôt m'appeler Aerith ?

Zack : Pareil pour moi ! Zack, ça ira parfaitement !

Denzel : Ok, Aerith et Zack !

Zack: C'est vos enfants? Vous êtes plutôt rapides.

Tifa et Cloud : (rougissent) Non !

Tifa : Marlène est la fille de Barret !

Cloud : Denzel est un garçon qu'on a recueilli.

Zack : Ok ! Et c'est qui, Barret ?

Aerith : Un de nos amis.

Marlène : Aerith, tu ne vas pas disparaître comme ça ?

Aerith : Non. Je resterai là, avec vous tous.

Marlène : Tifa, Cloud, on peut héberger Aerith et Zack ?

Tifa : Bien sûr ! Cloud et Zack dormiront ensemble. Aerith prendra ma chambre. Denzel et Marlène, comme d'hab. Et moi, sur la banquette d'en bas. En tout cas, en attendant de trouver ou de construire plus d'espace.

Cloud, Marlène et Denzel : Ok !

Aerith : Mais on ne va pas vous gêner ? On peut toujours trouver une autre solution, non ?

Tifa : Aerith, tu ne nous gène pas !

Zack : Merci tout le monde !

Tous (sauf Zack et Aerith) : De rien !

Marlène : On allait voir mon père. Vous voulez venir ?

Aerith : Oh oui ! J'aimerais bien voir comment Barret va.

Tifa : Mais comment on va se déplacer ? On est trop !

Cloud : Je vais faire 2 voyages. Heureusement que Kalm n'est pas trop loin. Je prends d'abord les enfants et je reviens très rapidement.

Tifa : D'accord.

Cloud : Zack, je te confie les filles.

Ainsi, il partit à Kalm avec Denzel et Marlène.

Tifa, Zack et Aerith regagnèrent le Seventh Heaven. En attendant Cloud, Tifa installa un matelas dans la chambre de Cloud et montra le bâtiment à Zack et à Aerith. Elle leur raconta tout ce qui c'était passé depuis leur mort respective. Aerith était contente et fière de ses amis : ils avaient tous réussis à surmonter tous les épreuves qu'ils avaient dû chacun traverser, surtout de Cloud qui avait eu du mal à accepter sa mort. Zack était impressionné. Ils avaient réussi là où il avait échoué, là où il est mort : Arriver à reprendre une vie normale malgré la SHINRA et ce qu'elle a fait.

Zack : Je vais dormir un peu. A toute !

Les filles : Ok.

Une fois que Zack était couché, Aerith et Tifa allèrent boire un verre de jus d'orange, puis, elles s'assirent sur la banquette du bar. Elles discutèrent de quelque chose d'important. Tifa, choquée, sortit en faisant croire qu'elle allait faire des courses et laissa en plan, Aerith. Aerith pensa à tout ce qu'elle avait entendu de Tifa. Puis 10 minutes, Tifa revient

Soudain, deux cris stridents se firent entendre dans tout le bar. Le temps que Zack descende, armé d'un balai, il n'y avait personne dans le bar. Aerith et Tifa avaient été kidnappées. Un mot laissé sur le bar, le prouvait : « Filez moi tt le fric du Seventh Heaven et j'vou rendrais les meufs. RDV à 17h au parque à coté de l'ancienne église des Taudis. J'les tue si vous n'aboulez pas le fric. ». Pas de signature. Et m**** ! Ils venaient tout juste de retrouver leurs amis.

Il entendit une moto et vit Cloud entrer. Zack expliqua la situation à Cloud qui s'énerva « légèrement », juste suffisamment pour casser une table en deux avec son poing.

Cloud était bien sûr inquiet pour la vendeuse de fleurs mais aussi pour son amie d'enfance. Depuis sa sortie de dépression, il s'était beaucoup attaché à Tifa, celle qui était toujours là pour lui, celle qui lui réchauffait le cœur à chaque fois que ça allait mal, celle qui le soutenait tout le temps. Il se doutait que ses sentiments envers Tifa étaient forts mais quel point et de quelle façon ? Amour ou amitié fusionnelle ?

Alors, une des 2 filles entra et s'effondra sur le sol. C'était...

Tifa ou Aerith ?

Note : Dans ma fic, Kalm - Edge = 1h (aller-retour).

Je ne connais ni la distance réelle, ni le temps pour cette distance alors j'invente.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3 :

Sauvetage et disparition !?

Alors, une des 2 filles entra et s'effondra sur le sol. C'était Tifa. Elle avait dû sûrement se battre et perdre énormément de sang, pour avoir autant de blessures et pour obtenir autant de blancheur. Cloud la porta jusqu'à sa chambre. Zack sortit, alla chercher son épée à la sépulture qui n'avait plus de raison d'être, et se renseignèrent un peu plus sur les ravisseurs.

Après un long moment, environ 20 minutes pour Zack, Tifa s'était réveillée. Il leur restait 2 heures avant le rendez-vous. Elle remarqua que on avait bandé ses blessures et que Cloud dormait sur une chaise, à côté de son lit. Son air calme, ses lèvres tendres, ses yeux bleus mako fermés, ses cheveux blonds soyeux... Haaa... Qu'il est beau.

Malgré son mal de tête, elle se leva et secoua un peu Cloud en murmurant son prénom doucement pour le réveiller. Entendant une voix l'appeler, il ouvrit les yeux et vit son ange.

Tifa : Allez, réveille-toi, beau au bois dormant. Cloud !

Cloud : Ti-Tifa ? Ça va ?

Tifa : Oui. Merci.

?: Tu es réveillée ? Pas trop mal à la tête ?

Tifa : Un peu mais c'est pas ça qui va m'arrêter, Zack ! Zack, Cloud, on va sauver Aerith ?

Zack : Eh ! C'était ma réplique ! Enfin, bref, on y va ?

Cloud : Mais Tifa-

Tifa : Pas de mais ! Aerith doit vivre pire que moi. Je veux me battre ! Et puis, je préfère « protéger » que d' « être protégé ».

Zack : Cloud, laisse-la venir. On aura qu'à faire gaffe.

Tifa : Merci Zack !

Cloud : ...

Zack : Leur repaire est dans l'ancien secteur 5.

Cloud : Alors allons-y... _Je le sens mal bizarrement, ce sauvetage..._

Cloud, Zack et Tifa partirent à la recherche de leur amie. Arrivés au QG des kidnappers, Cloud et Tifa se placèrent en auxiliaires, aux deux côtés de la porte. Zack défonça la porte et il para la balle avec sa Buster Sword. Tifa tabassa deux hommes, avec les seules forces de ses poings et de ses pieds. Cloud et Zack réussirent à vaincre leurs adversaires sans trop de difficultés.

Lorsqu'ils terminèrent avec leurs ennemis, Tifa libéra Aerith qui était dans une autre pièce, de ses liens mais on entendit un coup de feu qui retentit dans tout le quartier. Cloud accourut et vit Tifa dans les bras d'Aerith. Aerith pleurait et tentait en déchirant du tissu de sa veste, d'arrêter l'hémorragie. Zack avait tué le tireur et essayait de consoler Aerith. Cloud sortit une matéria de Soin X et l'utilisa au maximun, pour Tifa. Puis, il la serra et lui supplia de ne pas le quitter.

Soudain, son visage s'éclaircit : Tifa reprenait connaissance et lui disait de ne pas pleurer, qu'elle allait bien. Malgré les blessures, la balle dans son ventre et des nombreuses épreuves qu'ils ont traversées, elle continuait toujours et encore de le rassurer et de le consoler. Aerith prit la matéria de Soin X et l'utilisa pour soigner tout le monde. Cloud et Tifa regardaient Aerith avec mélancolie. C'était comme au temps de leur lutte contre la SHINRA. La vague de Soin X était ressentie comme une onde d'énergie.

Le corps de Tifa se mit à briller puis, à disparaître petit à petit. Comprenant ce qui se passait, Tifa murmura quelques mots avant d'avoir totalement disparue...

« La Cité des Anciens m'appelle. Aerith, prends bien soin de Cloud. » Voilà les fameux mots. Aerith s'effondra quand elle comprit les mots de la guerrière.

N'en croyant pas ses yeux, Cloud sentait son cœur lâcher : son amie d'enfance avec qui il avait presque toujours été, venait de s'éclipser, sous ses yeux. Il ne souhaitait que cela ne soit qu'un mauvais rêve : Il se lèverait, l'odeur d'un bon petit déjeuner l'attirerait dans la cuisine et il y entrerait, Tifa lui sourirait, ainsi que Denzel et Marlène, et oublierait aussi vite possible ce cauchemar en dégustant un bon toast.

**MAIS c'était la réalité**. Cruelle certes. Mais réelle.

Où est passé Tifa ? Aerith saurait-elle quelque chose ?

Comment Cloud réagira-t-il face à la perte de sa précieuse amie d'enfance ?

Et Zack ? Agira-t-il dans cette histoire ?


	4. Chapter 4

Ch4 :

A la recherche de Tifa ! 

Brusque apparition d'un ange déchu !

Après lui avoir laissé la nuit pour se reposer et se reprendre, Aerith avait décidé de leur parler de quelque chose. Elle leur a préparé un petit déjeuner. Cloud y avait à peine touché. Cloud et Zack allaient partir quand Aerith les interpella.

Aerith : Cloud, Zack, est-ce que je peux vous parler ?

Zack/Cloud : Ouais.

Aerith : Il faut que j'aille au Temple aux Anciens. Vous pouvez ?

Zack : Ouais, Cloud ?

Cloud : Ok mais pourquoi ?

Aerith : Secret. Mais tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que ça a un lien avec Tifa.

Cloud : On se prépare et on y va ?

Aerith/Zack : Ouais !

Cloud partit chercher un bâton pur Aerith, des matérias, des potions, des éthers... Pendant ce temps, au Seventh Heaven, Zack et Aerith discutaient.

Zack : C'est vrai ? Que Tifa a quelque chose à voir là-dedans.

Aerith : Oui.

Zack : Comment elle a fait pour disparaître ? Belle mise en scène. On y croyait presque.

Aerith : Mais c'est vrai, baka ! Elle a réellement disparu et si on ne se grouille pas rapidement, elle risque de mourir !

Zack : Hein ? C'était pas une scène pour pousser Cloud à se rendre compte de ses sentiments et à se déclarer à Tifa ?

Aerith : Non. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que Tifa n'est pas une fille comme les autres, comme on le croyait jusqu'ici, comme on le croyait tous, y compris la principale intéressée. Elle a un secret que je ne révèlerai pas avant qu'elle soit prête.

Zack : Quel secret ?

Aerith : ...

Zack : Aerith ?

Aerith : Oui ?

Zack : Quel secret ?

Aerith : ... Je ne te dirai rien.

Zack : Allez.

Aerith : Non.

Après que Cloud soit rentré, ils partirent tout de suite au Temple des Anciens.

Une fois arrivés, le regard vert d'Aerith s'intensifia. Elle murmura quelques mots dans une étrange langue inconnue par Zack et Cloud. Une entrée secrète s'ouvrit. Par delà de cette ouverture, il y a un dédale en plusieurs niveaux, de portes, de salles, de coffres et de monstres. Même si Zack et Cloud se blessaient au bout de beaucoup de combats, Aerith les remettait sur pied rapidement. Ils avaient un abri et un transporteur en forme d'ascenseur pour se rendre au niveau qu'on souhaite mais ce dernier se servait de la mémoire pour savoir où aller.

Dans la dernière salle, au dernier niveau, quelqu'un priait pour que tout le monde s'en sorte sain et sauf, malgré la prochaine menace.

?: Tu vas bientôt mourir, tu sais ?

?: Oui.

?: Alala. Décidément, Cloud fait tout de travers : il t'a pourtant promis de te protéger. Enfin. Je ne le manipule pas assez bien. Il est plutôt indépendant pour une marionnette.

?: Cloud n'est pas une chose. Il est humain et a un cœur, contrairement à toi. Reste dans ma tête, Sephiroth.

Sephiroth : Rêve. J'attends le meilleur moment pour te tuer : L'arrivée de ton « précieux » chevalier.

?: Ne lui fais pas de mal.

Sephiroth : Je ne le ferais pas. Juste une autre blessure psychologique.

?: Je ne me laisserai pas faire.

Sephiroth : Mais je dois te tuer, ainsi que Aerith pour que Mère puisse régner en maître sur Gaïa.

?: Tu es fou.

Sephiroth: Et fier de l'être.

Des plumes noires flottaient dans la pièce et se rassemblèrent jusqu'à former une paire d'ailes recroquevillées. Lorsque les ailes se déployèrent, elles révélèrent une silhouette familière pour eux, celle d'un meurtrier ses yeux brillaient d'un éclat mako pur et maléfique sur sa bouche, se dessinait un sourire machiavélique le long de son dos, coulaient une rivière argentée de cheveux: Sephiroth venait de se matérialiser jusqu'au dessus de Tifa.

Sephiroth : Mais tiens, qui voilà ? Cloud.

Cloud : Tifa ! Sephiroth ?!

Tifa : _Cloud... _–prières dans la même langue que Aerith tout à l'heure-

Cloud : Tifa !

Dans sa tête, la fin d'une autre scène similaire déroulait très vite : la mort d'Aerith. Même type de pièce, même atmosphère à la fois paisible et pourtant si inquiétante, même position, même action... La seule différence était la personne qui priait : Ce n'était pas Aerith mais Tifa, sa lumière qui était à sa place. Il sauta d'un coup les piliers de marbre, atterrit juste à côté de Tifa et para l'attaque de Sephiroth avec sa Fusion Sword.

Sephiroth : Tiens ! Cette fois-ci, tu ne me laisses pas la tuer.

Cloud : Jamais ! Jamais, je te laisserai lui faire du mal !

Zack : Sephiroth !

Sephiroth : Hmm! Le petit chiot d'Angeal!

Zack : Mais euh!

Aerith : Le petit chiot ? Hi hi !

Zack : Aerith ! Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre !

Sephiroth : Toujours aussi gamin ! Et surtout toujours aussi prévisible !

Sephiroth fonça sur Zack pour lui assener quelques coups avec sa célèbre lame, la Masamune. Heureusement, Zack réussit à se protéger avec sa Buster Sword. Alors le combat de Zack contre Sephiroth, devint de plus en plus intense.

Aerith alla près de Tifa avec une étrange démarche. Cloud confia Tifa à Aerith, pour donner main forte à Zack, mais il remarqua que les regards des filles étaient bizarres, comme si elles étaient attirées par quelque chose. Si c'est la vérité, par quoi ? Tifa n'a pas dit un seul mot qui leur semblait adressé, depuis leur entrée. Aerith avait été moins taciturne.

Alors que Cloud et Zack se battaient avec Sephiroth, une matéria verte mako apparut de l'eau qui stagnait en dessous des filles, et flotta jusqu'au milieu du plafond lumineux qui était juste au dessus de l'autel. Elle se mit à s'illuminer d'une lumière blanche, toute la pièce.

Des rayons de mako traversèrent toute la pièce et touchèrent les filles, sous les yeux de Cloud et Zack. Inquiets, Cloud et Zack se rapprochèrent des filles qui saignaient beaucoup. Elles avaient été touchées au ventre, aux jambes et aux bras.

Le mako des rayons forma des espèces de caisses similaires à celles de Zack et Cloud lorsqu'ils avaient été les cobayes de Hojo, sans la mécanique autour. Le sang qu'elles avaient perdu se cristallisa et se mélangea avec le mako. Les blessures se refermèrent. Le regard de Tifa, doux et chaleureux, habituellement, se changea en un regard à la fois froid et sans un signe de compassion, et aussi chaud et passionné comme un feu ardent. Celui d'Aerith refroidit brutalement et devint aussi froid et tranchant d'une épée de glace. Puis elles fermèrent les yeux : elles étaient dans une sorte de coma.

Aerith et Tifa voyaient des images liées au passé...

Qu'est-ce que le passé leur révèle ? Qu'arrivera-t-il à nos héros ?


	5. Chapter 5

Ch5 :

Rencontres pas banales !

Passé des Cétra !

Promesses !

Un beau jeune homme brun aux yeux couleur du vin apparut devant Tifa. Il ne parlait pas la langue habituelle qu'elle entendait, mais elle comprenait parfaitement cette étrange langue, celle des Cétra. Apparemment, il s'appelait Akira, un Cétra, son ancêtre.

Tifa : Akira, excusez-moi mais comment puisse-je être une Cétra si je ne suis pas comme Aerith ? Sans pouvoir et banale ?

Akira : Tu es bien une Cétra, pas banale d'ailleurs ! Tu es bien la première des Cétras que je connaisse, qui ne sait point qu'elle est un Cétra et qu'elle a des pouvoirs.

Tifa : Hein ?

Akira : Tu as deux marques en forme de cœur, de feu et d'air, une à chaque poignet. Un Cétra qui a encore des pouvoirs, maintenant, est rare. Aerith a deux marques similaires de glace et de terre, en forme de carreau à chaque cheville. Vous êtes avec ton amie, les dernières Cétras à avoir des pouvoirs. Ma marque est à mon poignet gauche.

Tifa : Ah ouais !

Akira : Aerith, ton amie a hérité des pouvoirs de Yumeko et toi, des miens.

Tifa : Il avait avant moi, des personnes qui savait qu'ils étaient des Cétra ?

Akira : Riku et Xion, tes grands-parents avec qui j'ai également parlé et dont je me suis fait le plaisir de faire la connaissance.

Tifa : Riku et Xion ?

Akira : Riku et Xion étaient les parents de ta mère qui n'a pas vécu assez longtemps pour te le dire. Ta mère avait une constitution trop fragile pour supporter son sang de Cétra. Ceux de ton père étaient également Cétra mais ils n'étaient pas au courant et n'avaient pas de pouvoirs.

Tifa : Maman... Riku et Xion étaient au courant des pouvoirs de ma mère ?

Akira : Non, car elle n'en a jamais eu. Pas de marque donc pas de pouvoirs. C'est pour ça que tu n'es pas ordinaire. Souvent, pour avoir des pouvoirs, on a un parent qui en possède mais pas chez toi. Ton père et ta mère sont nés sans-pouvoir et Cétra.

Tifa : Je possède des pouvoirs mais lesquels ? Je ne les ai jamais utilisés et ils ne se sont jamais manifestés.

Akira : Le feu. L'air. La guérison. Concentre-toi. Respire lentement et calmement. Prépare ta manière d'utilisation dans ta tête et go !

Tifa : _Des poings de feu._ Fire ! (Ses poings étaient en feu.)

Akira : Bien. Pour cesser, pense.

Tifa : _Arrête._ (Ses poings redevinrent normaux.)

Akira : Très bien. Si tu veux utiliser tes autres pouvoirs, fais exactement de la même façon. Tu es impressionnante. Tu sais parfaitement maîtriser tes pouvoirs.

Tifa s'entraîna encore un peu avec son ancêtre, Akira avant de rejoindre Aerith et Yumeko, son ancêtre.

Aerith revit ses parents biologiques.

Aerith : Maman ! Qui êtes-vous ?

Ifalna : Aerith chérie ! Ma petite ! Tu m'as manquée ! Tu as disparu brutalement avec ton ami Zack.

Aerith : Je vais bien. On a été ressuscité sans comprendre pourquoi mais on a retrouvé des amis très chers.

Ifalna : Bien. Aerith, je crois que je ne te les ai jamais présentés. Voici Gast, ton père et Yumeko, notre ancêtre Cétra.

Gast : Ma petite fille ! Je n'ai jamais pu te rencontrer ! Hojo m'a assassiné, avant. Que tu es grande ! Et belle ! Aussi belle que ta mère !

Aerith : Maintenant, j'ai un papa ?

Ifalna : Oui.

Aerith : Papa !

Gast : Aerith ! Ma petite !

Ifalna : Tu es également en présence de Yumeko, notre ancêtre.

Yumeko : Je suis Yumeko, ton ancêtre. Enchantée.

Aerith : Enchantée, je suis Aerith.

Yumeko : Ifalna, Gast, désolé de gâcher vos retrouvailles mais puisse-je vous emprunter Aerith pour lui parler ?

Ifalna : Oui, bien sûr.

Yumeko : Aerith, tu sais que tu es une Cétra qui a des pouvoirs ?

Aerith : Oui, de guérison.

Yumeko : Tu en as d'autres : La glace. L'eau. La Terre.

Aerith : Oh.

Yumeko : On peut les contrôler de la même façon que la guérison.

Aerith : Oh ! Tifa !

Tifa : Aerith !

Yumeko : Akira !

Akira : Yumeko !

Yumeko et Akira leur expliquèrent qu'ils avaient 2 rôles : Eveiller leurs pouvoirs et leur révéler leur passé pour qu'elles puissent le transmettre aux hommes et empêcher une nouvelle catastrophe.

Tifa et Aerith voyaient la cité des Anciens était à cette époque, resplendissante. Akira allait au lycée avec ses amis. Yumeko et Shi étaient ses amis d'enfance. Liu, la sœur d'Akira, Ikuto et Miku, des amis d'Akira et de Shi, avaient rejoint le groupe, plus tard. Shi ressemblait beaucoup à Sephiroth et Yumeko à Aerith. Liu était brune comme son frère mais avait des yeux bleus électriques. Miku était blonde aux yeux bruns et Ikuto, roux aux yeux verts.

Akira : Yumeko ! Tu es impressionnante ! T'arrives à maîtriser l'eau, la glace et la terre ! Tu es aussi la plus puissante des filles Cetra de la ville !

Yumeko : Aki, tu es le plus puissant de la ville ! Tu maîtrises le feu, l'air et l'art des pouvoirs guérisseurs et curatifs !

Liu : Je suis toute faible, comparé à vous ! Je peux seulement utiliser la foudre !

Shi : La foudre... Chanceuse ! C'est un pouvoir très puissant ! Mes pouvoirs sont des pouvoirs qui touchent l'esprit et psychiques.

Miku : Les miens sont sur les animaux et sur le dessin! De plus, j'ai un lien télépathique avec Ikuto !

Ikuto : Le lien télépathique que j'ai avec Miku est très puissant. J'ai des pouvoirs similaires à Shi, psychiques : par exemple, je peux faire bouger des objets sans les toucher, grâce à la force de mes pensées.

Akira : On est les Forces 6, les plus puissants de la ville !

Shi : Forces 6 ?

Akira : Ben oui !

Shi : Bah... T'as pas une meilleure idée de nom à la limite ?

Yumeko : Magical cetra 6 !

Shi : Yumeko... Pire que Akira !

Yumeko : Désolé !

Akira : Propose quelque chose de mieux au lieu de critiquer tout le temps !

Shi : Les Alpha ! ou La classe S comme Spéciale.

Yumeko : J'aime bien la classe S!

Akira : Les Alpha, est pas mal !

Ikuto : Peu importe, pour moi.

Miku : La classe Spécial Alpha ?

Tous : Ouais !

Yumeko : Allez ! C'est décidé, non ? p

Tifa voulait se rapprocher du petit groupe mais à un pas du groupe, un flux d'images l'éloigna de ce temps-là ! Le temps que le flux se calme, l'ambiance et la scène avaient complètement changé : de la joie et de l'innocence avaient laissé place à la tension et aux émotions négatives. Dans le flux, elles virent la chute de Jenova sur Gaia et comment Shi était tombé entre ses griffes. Shi et Jenova détruirent un peu plus de la moitié du peuple Cétra et de Gaia. Akira était contre son « ex- » meilleur ami d'enfance, Shi.

Akira : Shi ! Pourquoi as-tu amené cette chose, ici ? Shi ! Réponds !

Shi : Je ne suis plus le petit Shi gentil et docile que tu connais, Akira !

Akira : Mais je-

Shi : - ne t'ai considéré comme ça ?

Akira : Tu es devenu fou à cause de cette Jenova !

Shi : Jaloux. Nuance ! Jaloux de toi ! J'aime Yumeko mais elle t'a choisi, Akira ! C'est pour ça que je vais détruire ce monde ! Personne ne m'aime pour ce que je suis alors autant, mourir en emportant tout sur mon passage.

Akira : Non ! Tu es vraiment fou !

Shi : Et fier de l'être, Akira ! Yumeko !

Yumeko : Shi ! Je ne t'aime pas par amour mais tu es mon ami ! Alors reviens avec nous, Shi !

Shi : Arrête.

Yumeko : Shi !

Shi : Arrête. Arrête !

Il envoya une grande ravale psychique sur Akira et Yumeko. Liu, Miku et Ikuto arrivèrent pour aider leur ami. Ils virent Jenova arriver et elle les projeta tous contre un mur à l'aide d'une autre ravale. Liu ayant le courage de son frère, s'approcha discrètement de Shi et l'embrassa ! Shi essaya de repousser Liu mais il finit par se laisser faire. Même s'il avait eu tout le temps les yeux sur son amie d'enfance, le charme de la sœur de son ami ne l'avait jamais laissé indifférent. Liu, elle était tombée amoureuse de lui, lorsqu'elle avait rencontrée par l'intermédiaire de son frère. Ils s'aimaient. Shi hurla car son lavage de cerveau qu'il avait subi par Jenova, lui faisait mal. Alors Liu lui disait des mots doux et l'embrassa encore une fois, tendrement et doucement. Shi réussit à vaincre son adversaire mentalement.

Akira, Yumeko, Shi, Liu, Miku et Ikuto : Jenova ! Au nom de la civilisation Cétra, la Spéciale Alpha va te punir !

Il eut un combat titanesque. Ils battaient du mieux qu'ils pouvaient mais leur ville fut rasée par Jenova!

Yumeko : Prison de glace et de vignes !

Shi : Prison de l'esprit !

Miku : _Allez Ikuto !_ Dessin de prison !

Ikuto : _Oui, mon amour ! _Prison psychique !

Akira/Liu : Double poings de feu, des vents et d'éclairs !

Tous : Agis tout de suite ! Que cette prison soit ton tombeau ! Et que tu ne refasses jamais surface !

Ils avaient réussi mais... tous ceux qu'ils connaissaient, avaient péri. Alors avec courage, ils formèrent avec quelques rares survivants, une dizaine de personnes sans-pouvoir, une nouvelle société.

Soudain Tifa tomba dans les pommes alors qu'elle était avec Akira, Yumeko et Aerith, et s'enfonça plus profondément dans son subconscient. Elle vit une image de 2 amants sur une colline qui ne semblait pas loin de Midgar. Cette colline était parsemée de fleurs roses, bleues, jaunes, rouges et violettes. Au pied, un petit ruisseau coulait paisiblement. Ils s'aimaient. Le garçon s'agenouilla devant la jeune femme:

?: Xion, accepterais-tu de m'épouser ?

Xion : Oui ! J'accepte de devenir ta femme, Riku !

Riku : Je t'aime tant, Xion.

Xion : Moi aussi, Riku.

Tifa était heureuse : elle avait rencontré ceux qui avaient donné naissance à sa mère. Elle rêvait que Cloud lui dise la même chose, même si elle ne se faisait pas vraiment d'illusion : Elle ne serait que son amie d'enfance...

Brusquement, Riku et Xion apparuent devant la jeune fille perdue dans ses pensées !

Riku : Tifa !

Xion : Tifa !

Tifa : Xion ? Riku ? Je suis Tifa, votre petite-fille.

Riku : Enchanté de te rencontrer !

Xion : Enchantée !

Tifa : Vous voulez quelque chose ?

Riku : Oui et je pense que Xion serait la meilleure pour te l'expliquer.

Xion : Riku ! Bon. Tifa, j'aimerais que tu refleurisses la colline que tu viens de voir, cette colline où Riku et moi, nous nous sommes fiancés. Avec le temps et le météore, cette colline a perdu sa beauté. J'aimerais aussi que toi aussi, tu sois heureuse avec ce garçon que j'ai vu en veillant sur toi. Tu sais, ce blond qui t'a promis de te protéger. J'aimerais aussi que après, tes descendants aillent de temps en temps, sur cette colline pour s'amuser et y être heureux.

Riku : Désolé de t'en demander autant mais cela nous tient vraiment au coeur.

Tifa : Oui. Je vous promets ! Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si vous me demandez la lune, alors... Et comment vous savez pour Cloud ?

Riku : Pas besoin de pouvoirs pour deviner ça : tes joues sont toutes rouges ! Il faut reconnaître que ce garçon ne manque pas de charme ! Haha !

Xion : Oh oui ! Tu as un très bon goût ! Même s'il est un peu trop timide à mon goût ! On va devoir te laisser, Tifa ! Tes amis t'attendent !

Aerith sourit : Tifa avait repris conscience ! Akira et Yumeko étaient déjà partis. Tifa raconta sa rencontre avec Riku et Xion, ainsi que sa promesse. Aerith avait parlé un peu avec ses parents biologiques et elle leur avait promis d'être heureuse avec celui qu'elle aime, même si elle ne se doutait pas vraiment de qui c'était, dans son coeur. L'esprit en paix et toutes leurs questions résolues, elles décidèrent de se réveiller de retrouver leurs amis.

Maintenant que la vérité sur le passé est révélée,

que s'est-il passé pendant ce temps, du côté de Cloud, de Zack et de Sephiroth ? Comment auront réagis Cloud et Zack ?

Les corps de Tifa et d'Aerith sont dans des cuves de mako, je vous rappelle ! Auraient-elles changées ? Ne seront-elles pas empoisonnées par le mako, comme Cloud avant son aventure épique ?


	6. Chapter 6

Ch6 :

Bataille pour Gaia !

Cloud hurla : Il en avait marre ! Celle qu'il aimait, n'arrêtait pas de faire des efforts pour l'aider et il ne pouvait pas agir pour la sauver. Sephiroth n'arrêtait de le narguer !

Puis il se replongea dans son combat contre son éternel rival. Alors que Cloud et Zack avaient l'avantage d'être deux contre un, Sephiroth blessa grièvement Zack qui se retrouva assommé contre un mur, d'un coup d'estoc ! L'ange déchu ne tarda pas à réessayer sur le guerrier blond mais Cloud réussit à le prendre par surprise, grâce à une Limite. Sephiroth sauta et lui fit un Heartless Angel que Cloud contra avec une matéria Soin X. Mais Sephiroth enchaîna les coups et finit par planter son fidèle katana dans son épaule, comme la dernière fois à Nibelheim. Il prononça une incantation qui attira un météore sur Gaïa.

Tandis que Cloud pensa qu'il allait mourir, sans avoir dire à Tifa qu'il l'aimait et qu'il n'avait pas pu sauver, sans avoir pu sauver la planète et ceux qu'il aimait, les 2 cuves en mako explosèrent. Zack reprit ses esprits et cria le nom d'Aerith. Aerith et Tifa ouvrirent leurs yeux.

Aerith était dans un cristal de glace qui explosa, et laissant place à une nouvelle Aerith. Elle était devenue un esprit de glace. De la neige avait été disséminée dans ses cheveux bruns. Sa robe rose avait blanchi, son ruban rose et des fleurs jaunes et blanches formaient une couronne, sa peau s'était refroidie au point qu'elle était presque aussi blanche que la neige, son regard transperçait tous ceux qui la regardaient et ses lèvres étaient parées d'un doux gloss bleu. Au dessus de sa tête, veillait sur elle, une déesse de la glace, Shiva. Sur ses paumes, 2 symboles, un à chaque cheville, d'eau et de glace étincelaient d'une couleur particulière : vert mako pour le signe de la terre et bleu nuit pour le signe de l'eau.

Un brasier ardent enveloppa Tifa qui se changea en un esprit de feu et pulvérisa l'ancienne Tifa. On pouvait apercevoir la puissance de sa passion dans les flammes de ses yeux. Les flammes ont brûlés une partie de ses cheveux bruns longs. Désormais, ils étaient courts et aussi noirs que la cendre. Un vent chaud d'étincelles de feu, soufflait dans la pièce. Ses lèvres étaient d'un rouge sensuel! Ses vêtements noirs en cuir avaient réussi à supporter la chaleur des flammes qui avaient dessinés des décorations rouges sur les bordures. Ses cheveux courts étaient attachés derrière par un rubis dans une attache en soufre. Ifrit apparut aux genoux de Tifa. Les flammes d'Ifrit dévoilèrent un mental de feu et une aura brûlante et étouffante. A chaque poignet, des insignes du feu et d'air rayonnaient d'une lueur spécifique : rouge flashant pour le feu et bleu fluo pour l'air.

Cloud et Zack étaient abasourdis par la transformation de leurs 2 amies. Tifa et Aerith enclenchèrent une sorte de titan de pierre, issu de la bâtisse du temple. Ce « titan » détruisit le météore. Puis, malgré l'aide combinée de Shiva et de Ifrit, et leurs puissants pouvoirs qui combinaient ensemble, les 4 éléments, elles ne réussirent qu'à affaiblir Séphiroth. Aerith fit apparaître un spectre de glace, enlacée par des plantes et Tifa, des gants de feu entouré d'une légère brise de feu. Cloud récupéra discrètement sa matéria Soin X et soigna légèrement ses blessures et celles de Zack.

Aerith : Cage de plantes !

Shiva : Prison de glace !

Tifa : Cage de vide ! (= cage sans oxygène)

Ifrit : Météore de feu !

Zack/Cloud : Omnislash !

Sephiroth : Cloud, je te détruirai de mes propres mains...

Sephiroth se dématérialisa. Shiva et Ifrit disparurent. Tifa et Aerith soignaient Cloud et Zack, quand elles se mirent à crier : Elles perdaient le contrôle de leurs pouvoirs. Avec le peu de conscience qui leur restait, elles éloignèrent vivement de Cloud et de de Zack pour éviter de les blesser.

Les flammes volaient dans toute la pièce. Cloud attrapa le poignet de Tifa et resserra son étreinte autour d'elle. Sur ses bras, saignèrent des plaies dues aux lames de vent. Des flammes effleurèrent les jambes de Cloud, laissant des brûlures. Elle essayait de s'enfuir car son contrôle sur son pouvoir de feu pouvait à tout moment lâcher et provoquer une explosion. Malgré tout, Cloud ne la lâcha pas.

Il ne voulait pas la revoir disparaître, pas sans lui. Après tout, ils avaient toujours combattus, ensemble et il avait haï les périodes de séparation.

Celle entre son départ de Nibelheim et son entrée dans AVALANCHE, avait été désastreuse : son seul et meilleur ami était mort, son village natal brûlé, Tifa blessée, son héros déchu et son rêve détruit.

Celle avant la deuxième apparition de Sephiroth (celle de AC) était due juste à sa faiblesse et heureusement, Tifa lui avait remonté le moral, l'avait attendu et lui avait souri.

Cette dernière période lui avait fait un effet très particulier : Elle lui avait comprendre que Tifa, son amie d'enfance, lui était très importante.

Cloud : Tifa ! Reprends-toi ! Jamais ! Jamais, je te ne laisserai partir ! Tu m'entends ? Jamais ! Tu seras toujours à mes côtés !

Tifa : N. N-non ! Je vais te blesser ! Non. Pars ! Je ne veux pas. Je ne veux pas de te blesser ! Non. Va-t'en ! Cloud ! Non ! Fuis-moi et ne repense jamais à moi ! Pense comme si j'étais horrible... Je suis une bombe humaine ! Je suis une Cétra, un être doté normalement de pouvoirs et qui sait les maîtriser... Mais... Ces pouvoirs... Ils te blesseront ! Laisse-moi ! Cloud !

Cloud : Pardonne-moi.

Tifa : De qu-

Il s'approcha de son visage. La coupant dans sa phrase, il l'embrassa passionnément et resserra ses bras autour de sa bien-aimée. Ils fermèrent lentement les yeux et profitèrent de ce moment pour recommencer encore et encore... Après des multiples baisers, Cloud ouvrit les yeux et vit le splendide sourire de Tifa qui avait visiblement repris conscience et le contrôle sur ses pouvoirs. Elle était redevenue comme avant, enfin à quelques exceptions près : flottaient désormais, des cheveux noirs courts et une marque en forme de cœur brillait à chaque poignet.

Aerith gelait tout ce qu'elle touchait. Elle reculait quand Zack esquiva les lianes qui tentèrent de le blesser, et s'avança. Elle se coupa le doigt avec une pointe de glace et elle comprit que les piques étaient dues à l'englacement du mur et qu'elle était dans une impasse. A la vue du sang, elle s'effondra, à genoux, car ses nouveaux pouvoirs réagissaient au sang. Elle suppliait Zack de ne pas s'approcher et ne voulait pas transformer son amour en statue de glace.

Zack prit le doigt d'Aerith. Sa peau commençait à geler mais il s'en fichait. Il était avec celle qu'il aimait. Il tentait d'arrêter le sang avec un morceau de tissu. Aerith se débattait et des lianes finirent par attraper Zack et du sang coula...

Aerith hurla. Le cœur de Zack n'avait pas été touché grâce à une flamme de Tifa qui dévia l'attaque, mais l'hémorragie était importante !

Aerith pleurait. Elle ne pouvait pas le sauver sans risquer de geler son cœur. Tifa se rapprocha d'Aerith et la rassura. Tifa pouvait la toucher grâce à son aura brûlante qui fit fondre l'aura glaciale. Aerith redevenue normale, accourt pour sauver Zack. Après une bonne limite Pulse of Life, Zack ouvrit les yeux et blagua pour détendre l'atmosphère. Aerith ne prenant pas très bien la plaisanterie, le gronda. Zack s'excusa et Aerith l'accepta et le serra dans ses bras.

Quand soudain, un portail étrange les aspira !

Tifa : Cloud !

Cloud : Tifa !

Aerith : Zack !

Zack: Aerith !

Ce passage était similaire à la rivière de vie. Ils avaient l'impression d'être emportés par un long torrent violent. Des obstacles de mako séparèrent les couples. Cloud et Zack essayèrent de garder leur sang-froid et de nager vers leurs belles mais ces dernières avaient disparu de leur champ de vision. Puis, avec la fatigue et la force du courant, ils n'arrivèrent plus à rester à la surface et se laissèrent couler !

Ils sont morts ? Non mais alors comment vont-ils ?

Comment iront-ils ? Où seront-ils ? Alors ?

La suite dans le prochain épisode ! ^^


	7. Chapter 7

Ch7 ! :

Nouvelle guerre entre Cosmos et Chaos !

?: Hé ! Le chocobo blond, réveille-toi ! Ça va ?

Cloud : Quoi ? Tifa... Tu es là. On est où ?

?: Sur la côté de Sunleth (un des nouveaux terrains, issus de FFXIII) et moi, c'est Rinoa Heartilly et pas Tifa. C'est qui, Tifa ?

Cloud : Pardonne-moi, je t'ai confondu avec quelqu'un d'autre. Tifa est ma... _petite amie_. celle... _que j'aime plus que tout au monde_. Mon amie d'enfance !

Rinoa : Pas grave !

Cloud : Euh. Y'avait quelqu'un avec moi ?

Rinoa : Non. Squall, t'es où ?

Cloud : Squall ? Squall Léonhart ? Tu le connais ?

Rinoa : Heureusement que je le connais, c'est mon petit ami.

Cloud : Alors il avait une petite amie...

Rinoa : Tu le connais depuis quand ?

Cloud : Depuis la dernière bataille entre Cosmos et Chaos.

?: Cloud ? Comment, on se retrouve ! Et du même côté ! Visiblement, tu as rencontré Rinoa.

?: Oh ! Chocobo est réveillé !

Cloud : Squall ! Gamin !

« Gamin » : Je ne suis pas un gamin, je suis le Chevalier Oignon !

Squall : Cloud, tu n'es pas avec cette fille, par hasard ?

Cloud : Tifa ! Squall, où tu l'as trouvée ?

Squall : Elle était au bord du ruisseau qui coule plus bas.

Oignon : Chocobo ! Cœur de Lion et Ange ! On va rejoindre le camp avec l'évanouie?

Tous (sauf Oignon et Tifa) : *Soupir* Oui...

Au retour de Cloud et de Tifa qui dormait sur le dos de Cloud, de Squall et Rinoa qui se tenaient la main, et du Chevalier Oignon qui transportait les brindilles et les trouvailles que Squall avait trouvé, on entendit des cris de joie et des salutations.

Au camp, il avait Tidus qui taquinait gentiment Yuna, Lightning accompagnée d'un jeune homme aux cheveux blancs et aux yeux verts, une autre jeune fille qui ressemblait à Lightning et parlait à un garçon brun, et Bartz discutant avec Chevalier de Lumière. Ce dernier lui expliqua la stratégie de Cosmos : Se séparer en 2 groupes qui récupèrent tous les guerriers qui ne sont pas atterris au Sanctuaire du l'Ordre, et une fois ensemble, se battre tous ensemble, contre Chaos. Cosmos informait de temps en temps ses guerriers.

Cosmos : Le groupe de la Rose est complet, ainsi que vous, groupe de la Lumière. Je n'ai pas appelé d'autres héros. J'ai prévenu également l'autre groupe.

Chevalier de Lumière : Alors direction le territoires de Chaos, « Au bord de la folie » ! Mais d'abord, reposons-nous à tour de rôle !

Lightning présenta son compagnon à Cloud : Hope Estheim.

Hope s'entendit très bien avec Cloud, rapidement. Ils avaient à peu près le même âge et ils avaient tous les deux, la même promesse : Cloud devait protéger Tifa et Hope, Lightning mais Hope avait battu Cloud sur un point, leurs déclarations d'amour.

Même si on les voyait tous les deux, dans le quotidien, Hope et Lightning ne ressemblaient pas un couple, de l'extérieur mais au fond d'eux, ils s'aimaient.

Lightning n'était pas douée pour exprimer ses sentiments car elle les avait toujours dissimulé pour protéger Serah et ses proches et elle pensait toujours plus à se battre contre un adversaire qu'à trouver un petit ami.

Hope n'avait pas beaucoup d'expérience : il en connaissait plus sur la physique des fluides et d'autres sciences que sur l'amour.

Un jour, peu après le 26e anniversaire d'Hope, Serah, Noel, Vanille, Fang et Snow encouragea Hope de dévoiler ses sentiments pour l'ex-soldate. Il donna rendez-vous à Lightning à Néo-Bodhum, il se déclara et... Depuis, aucune réponse... Enfin, si ? Lightning le protégeait encore plus d'ardeur.

Elle lui présenta également sa sœur, Serah et leur ami, Noel Kreiss. Ces deux-là s'aimaient bien mais les deux avaient déjà un compagnon. Noel était le garde du corps de Yeul et Serah était la fiancée de Snow.

Malgré cela, ils se sentaient attirés l'un vers l'autre à cause du long et périlleux voyage à la recherche de Lightning, effectué ensemble. Noel avait été sauvé de ses rêves par Serah et Serah avait pu revoir sa sœur grâce à Noel.

Leurs positions et leurs relations ne leur permettaient pas d'être ensemble. Yeul pourrait à la limite, comprendre. En revanche, Snow... Bourrin comme il l'est...

Noel savait qu'il était tombé amoureux de Yeul parce qu'elle était la seule survivante avec lui et Caius mais maintenant, il connaît d'autres personnes, d'autres filles et amis. Yeul et lui étaient juste amis. Il ne ressentait plus de sentiments aussi forts envers Yeul et il commençait à aimer Serah, la fiancée de Snow, un de ses amis. Il ne savait comment faire. De plus, il savait que Serah aimait passionnément Snow.

Serah aimait Snow et Noel. Ils avaient tous les deux leurs qualités et leurs défauts. Serah était tombée sur Snow en se baladant dans Bodhum. Ils avaient appris à se connaître et ils allaient même se marier. Malgré ce bonheur dont toutes les jeunes filles rêvaient durant l'enfance, il avait quelque chose qu'il n'allait pas, dont elle ne pouvait pas en parler avec Snow : Ses sentiments envers Noel. Après quelques évènements dont une dispute avec Snow, elle commençait à se pencher vers Noel qui était toujours là quand Snow la blessait. Même si elle l'aimait, Noel aimait Yeul.

Snow avait été le sauveur de Serah. Noel également.

Yeul avait été sa seule amie. Serah aussi, après la mort de Yeul.

Noel avait vu les morts des 2 jeunes filles.

Yeul avait Caïus mais Snow n'avait personne.

Ils ne savaient comment faire, comment régler cette affaire. Lightning et les autres ne leur seraient d'aucune aide.

Lightning aimait un peu Snow à cause de la force de son amour envers Serah, mais elle préférait Noel pour son calme, son analyse de la situation et son efficacité à protéger Serah lors de dangereuses situations. Hope aimaient les deux à égalité car Snow n'avait pas réussi à protéger sa mère, Nora et Noel n'était pas arrivé à sauver Serah de son destin de prophétesse. Sazh, Fang et Vanille ne connaissaient pas beaucoup Noel donc ils ne pourraient pas les aider.

Cloud s'installa près un feu et il resta près de Tifa qu'il posa sur ses genoux et qui n'avait toujours pas repris conscience. Il déposa sur Tifa, une couverture que Lightning lui avait passée.

Il pensait peu à Zack et à Aerith car il savait que Zack était fort et qu'il protégerait sans problème Aerith. Après tout, il était au courant des sentiments des ses 2 vieux amis.

Pourtant, il ne connaissait toujours pas les sentiments de Tifa. Il entendait légèrement la respiration de la jeune fille. Son visage était calme et paisible : elle dormait comme la Belle au bois dormant à qui elle l'avait comparée, il n'y a pas longtemps. Ses lèvres s'entrouvraient légèrement. Ses lèvres... Puis ses joues prirent une couleur rosée en repensant aux multiples baisers qu'ils s'étaient échangés.

Tidus : Cloud ? Tu rougis ? T'as trop chaud ?

Cloud : Non. Ça va ! *tourne la tête*

Yuna : Cloud. Tifa et toi, vous êtes enfin ensemble ?

Cloud : Non. Et vous, comment ça se passe ?

Tidus : Ben dit-on ! Vous êtes lents !

Cloud : C'est plutôt vous qui êtes rapides !

Squall : Ils sont certes rapides mais Tifa et toi ! Que vous êtes lents ! Ce n'est pas comme si vous veniez de vous connaître !

Rinoa : Mais Cloud a l'air d'être comme ces jeunes dans les mangas shojo !

Cloud : Non. Je ne suis pas aussi niais.

Rinoa : Alors pourquoi tu ne te déclares pas à elle ?

Cloud : Je ne veux pas la perdre. Elle m'est trop précieuse.

Squall : Seul un homme, un vrai, peut réussir à se déclarer à une fille...

Cloud : Tu repars dans ce délire ?

Squall : Non mais c'était juste pour rire.

Rinoa : Quel délire ?

Cloud/Squall : Non, rien.*grosse goutte*

Tidus : Juste un délire entre eux ! D'ailleurs, tordant !

Yuna/Rinoa : ?

Yuna : Elle a l'air épuisée.

Rinoa : Avant votre arrivée, ici, il s'est passé quelque chose ?

Cloud : Beaucoup de choses.

Yuna : Beaucoup de choses ?

Cloud, un peu à bout, leur raconta tout : la réapparition de Zack et d'Aerith, une rançon au Seventh Heaven, l'enlèvement d'Aerith, le sauvetage d'Aerith et la disparition de Tifa, leur exploration approfondie du Temple des Anciens, leur combat avec Sephiroth, la transformation de Tifa et d'Aerith, le déchaînement des pouvoirs des deux femmes... Et même leurs baisers...

Tidus : Ouah !

Squall : Tu dois être crevé !

Cloud : Un peu mais je dois protéger Tifa s'il y a un ennemi qui arrive. Je lui ai promis et je tiendrai cette promesse, jusqu'à ma mort.

Yuna/Rinoa/Serah : Si romantique !

Lightning : Serah ! Qu'es-tu ce que tu fais ?

Serah : Et toi, grande sœur ?

Lightning : Bah... Je... Je ne faisais qu'une patrouille !

Hope : Ah bon ? Je pensais que tu voulais proposer aux autres d'aller voir les étoiles !

Noel : Tu es une mauvaise menteuse, Lightning.

Cloud : Ok mais je vais porter Tifa avec moi. Je préfère.

Bartz : Je vais t'aider.

Cloud : Non, je peux bien me débrouiller tout seul.

Serah : Il est possessif !

Cloud : C'est pas vrai ! C'est juste que... Que... Ouais, je suis possessif et alors ?

Serah : Trop romantique !

Noel : Serah... Cloud, arrête de charmer Serah ! Elle... Elle est à moi !

Serah : Noel ?

Noel : Serah, tu es à moi. Pas à cet idiot qui n'arrive pas à se déclarer à sa copine !

Cloud : Tu es jaloux ?

Noel : Non... Enfin, si !

Serah : Mais toi aussi, t'es mignon, Noel !

Cloud : Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'aime que Tifa.

Noel : Et pourquoi tu ne lui dis pas ? Ou au moins, lui montrer.

Cloud : Parce que je ne veux pas la perdre ! Pour moi, elle est plus importante que le différend de Cosmos et de Chaos, que le destin de Gaïa, que tout. Malgré son fort caractère, je sais mieux que quiconque, qu'elle cache toujours ses larmes et son désespoir, derrière un grand sourire pour ne pas inquiéter les autres. Je sais qu'elle a beaucoup pleuré lorsque j'ai fui. Je ne veux plus la blesser. Malgré mes efforts, je finis toujours par manquer à mon devoir. Je n'ai pu sauver ni Aerith, ni Tifa. Encore maintenant, elle est blessée.

Squall : Je comprends ce que tu ressens. Lorsque Rinoa a été capturée, je hurlais mentalement et je me disais que si je n'arrivais à la sauver, je préfèrerais mourir que de vivre sans elle. Heureusement, j'ai réussi.

Rinoa : Tu ne me l'as pas dit. Idiot. Même si je serais morte, je t'en aurais quand même voulu que tu ne vives pas à ma place !

Cloud : Mais tu ne sais pas à quel point c'est dur !

Rinoa : Cloud ? Tu as. Tu as une larme qui coule.

Cloud : C'est rien...

Tidus : Tu as la larme facile ?

Cloud : Non, c'est rien.

Noel : Ça n'a pas l'air d'être rien.

La larme tomba sur la joue de Tifa, longea son visage et s'écrasa sur le sol. Tifa commença à s'agiter : elle faisait sans doute, un cauchemar. Elle envoya balader la couverture. Elle finit par hurler son nom, en se réveillant. Il la prit doucement dans ses bras pour la rassurer. Les autres de la bande se sentaient de trop et s'éclipsèrent. Cloud trop préoccupé par Tifa, ne les remarquèrent même pas.

Tifa : Cloud.

Cloud : Tifa ? Je suis là, Tifa. T'inquiète.

Tifa : Cloud ? Tu pleures ?

Cloud : Non, c'est qu'une poussière dans l'œil. C'est tout.

Tifa : Cloud, où on est ? Tout ce que je me souviens, c'est de m'être noyée dans un torrent...

Cloud : Ouais, et c'était un portail. Nous sommes à l'un des camps de Cosmos, à la côte de Sunleth.

Tifa : *réfléchit un petit moment* Ok et Zack et Aerith ?

Cloud : Aucune idée. Peut-être avec l'autre moitié du groupe ?

Tifa : J'espère qu'ils vont bien. Cloud, ça va ?

Cloud : Ouais. *baille* Un peu crevé mais je tiens la route.

Tifa : Bon, on y va ?

Cloud : Non, laisse-moi un petit moment... *se laissa tomber sur Tifa en resserrant son étreinte, **comme s'il** allait l'embrasser !*

Tifa : Cloud... *rougit* Euh... Cloud ?

Cloud : Zzzzzzzz...

Tifa : Quoi ? Il dort ? Bon, je crois que je vais appeler de l'aide. Mais, y'a qui avec nous, déjà ?

?: Besoin d'aide ? Tu veux que j'appelle quelqu'un pour t'aider ?

Tifa : Oui, merci... Euh... Comment tu t'appelles ?

Rinoa : Rinoa Heartilly, la petite amie de Squall. Il n'a rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de s'endormir? *rire léger*

Tifa : Je sais pas mais c'était vraiment pas le bon moment.

?: Il s'est endormi ?

Tifa : Yuna !

Yuna : Heureuse que tu ailles bien !

Tifa : Excuse-moi, mais tu peux appeler quelqu'un avec Rinoa ? Parce qu'il est peu lourd...

Yuna : Pas de problème !

Au bout de quelques minutes, tout le monde arriva. Tifa reconnut la plupart des membres, sauf les nouveaux : Rinoa, Hope, Serah et Noel. Elle se lia très rapidement d'amitié avec ces derniers. Serah ressemblait à sa sœur mais sa sœur avait un côté fier et cool alors que Serah avait un coté doux et affectueux. Mais la ressemblance la plus frappante, était celle entre Tifa et Rinoa : On pourrait les croire sœurs. Les filles se rassemblèrent dans un coin pour parler des garçons. Tifa confia Cloud à Squall et à Hope, les plus proches de Cloud, du groupe, après elle.

Serah : Oh ! Regarde, Light ! Une étoile filante ?

Tifa : Je souhaite que... _Cloud soit heureux. Qu'il soit amoureux de moi ou de quelqu'un d'autre, qu'importe ! Il soit heureux. Il se bat toujours pour protéger ceux qu'il aime. Il mérite du bonheur !_

Rinoa : Je suis sûre que tu as fait un vœu pour Cloud.

Tifa : Chut !

Yuna : Hihi ! Tu rougis !

Serah : Tu en es où avec Hope ?

Lightning : Quoi ? Non, rien... Et toi, avec tes 2 prétendants ?

Serah : Je ne sais pas choisir... Je les aime les deux. Snow est comme un gros nounours et Noel est comme... un prince sauvage...

Tifa : Je l'aime. Cloud souffre plus que quiconque. Il veut toujours protéger et je veux l'aider. Je ne veux plus qu'il souffre tout seul, comme avant notre rencontre.

Lightning : Dans le fait qu'il veut protéger ceux qu'il aime, Hope lui ressemble beaucoup mais Hope me laisse partager sa souffrance d'être un ancien L'cie, d'avoir perdu ses parents et de ne plus savoir quoi faire pour ses amis et moi. Cloud devrait partager avec toi-

Tifa : Je sais mais... Il reste muet. Je ne veux pas qu'il souffre mais je ne veux pas non plus qu'il me fuie à nouveau. Mais je ne vais pas me plaindre ! Denzel et Marlène étaient là aussi ! Eux aussi, ils ont pleuré lorsque Cloud est parti. Je dois être forte pour tous ceux que j'aime.

Yuna : Pourquoi il est parti ?

Tifa : Parce qu'il était atteint d'une maladie qui était considérée comme incurable. Alors pour ne pas nous contaminer, il s'est enfui. Mais il avait perdu espoir de se battre contre la maladie. Grâce à quelques évènements, il s'est battu avec son pire rival et il s'est guéri de sa maladie grâce à celle qu'il aime.

Rinoa : Tu as une rivale ?

Tifa : Aerith. Une autre fille qu'il a rencontré, que je connais et qu'on apprécie beaucoup. Il l'aime. Son meilleur ami Zack et Aerith sont morts devant ses yeux mais à des moments différents. Il ne s'est pardonné leurs morts que récemment. La seule choses que je trouve, étrange est leurs résurrections. Mais tant mieux ! On est tous heureux qu'ils soient revenus. Même si...

Yuna : Même si ?

Tifa : Même si Cloud ne regarde qu'Aerith. Tant qu'il est heureux !

Rinoa : Mais toi ! Idiote ! Je comprends que tu veuilles qu'il soit heureux mais je ne te permettrai pas de te sacrifier ! Tu es trop chou pour qu'on te laisse tomber ! Pas vrai, les filles ?

Yuna, Light et Serah : Ouais !

Tifa : Merci les filles !

Quand elles rejoignirent les garçons, tous s'étaient endormis, allongés autour du feu ou adossés à un arbre. Chacune se rapprocha de leur bien-aimé et elles se collèrent contre le torse de leur moitié.

Ne dit-on pas que la nuit porte conseil ?

Aidera-t-elle à rapprocher nos 2 amis ?


	8. Chapter 8

Ch8 ! : 

Nightmare butterfly !

Un étrange papillon violet se posa sur la poitrine de Tifa endormie et un autre se posa sur l'épaule de Cloud. Elle commença à gémir, puis, elle s'arrêta et pâlit soudainement. Une silhouette entourée de papillons partit discrètement.

Dans un « rêve », Chaos avait blessé celle qu'un certain jeune homme aimait. Pour se venger et après un combat acharné, Cloud l'acheva avec Omnislash et alla chercher Tifa. Le sol instable tomba en morceaux dans la lave, ainsi, Tifa tomba dans le sombre ravin. Cloud sauta pour la sauver mais une fois arrivé au niveau de Tifa dans sa chute, Tifa disparut dans les ténèbres et il ne cessa de tomber. Vu de l'extérieur, il n'arrêta pas de se secouer et de gémir.

Dans un autre rêve, Tifa était à son poste, derrière son comptoir du Seventh Heaven. C'était un soir où il y avait un magnifique coucher de soleil. Vu le calme qu'il avait dans le bar, Denzel et Marlene devaient être sortir ou partir avec Barret. Elle vit Cloud partir en lui murmurant « Adieu ». Elle lui courut après mais Cloud l'avait quitté avec sa moto Fenrir. Elle sentit une larme couler sur sa joue et puis, elle s'effondra. Ses larmes ne pouvaient plus se retenir. Comme sa voix, son cœur se brisa. Personne ne saurait cela : après tout, malgré toutes les épreuves, elle serait toujours la fille forte dont on n'a pas besoin de consoler, de protéger et d'aimer. Si elle disparaissait, personne ne la chercherait. Elle ne se faisait plus d'illusions, comme on faisait à 7 ans.

Dans le cauchemar de Cloud, dans une puissante lumière, une main de femme vint le tirer de son sommeil. C'était Tifa. Tifa le quitta avec son sourire accompagné de larmes.

En courant après elle, il se réveilla à la lumière du soleil et il remarqua Tifa qui dormait sur lui. Un papillon violet était apparu sur son épaule et s'évapora. Puis en observant Tifa, il découvrit que les cheveux s'étaient rallongés jusqu'au niveau de ses chevilles et que ses marques aux poignets s'étaient remises à briller ! Il vit tous les autres : ils étaient les derniers à dormir.

Tifa ne se réveillait pas. Ses larmes continuaient de couler : Elle faisait un cauchemar. Cloud tentait de la réveiller, de la rassurer, de la prendre dans ses bras... Mais rien ! Il avait peur. Oui, le « Grand Cloud Strife » avait peur. Le fait qu'elle dormait, ne l'inquiétait pas mais les faits que des larmes coulaient sur ses joues et qu'elle souffrait encore seule, ne lui plaisaient guère.

Tous leurs compagnons essayèrent d'aider Cloud et Tifa. Ils essayèrent toutes les façons possibles pour la réveiller : Crier dans les oreilles, lui lancer un sort Esuna, lui donner un Réveil, la frapper, la secouer... Rien, néant, même pas un frisson, même pas un clignement de yeux... Un sortilège en forme de papillon noir avait frappé Tifa et ses effets étaient de retenir prisonnier une personne dans ses cauchemars et de la tuer petit à petit physiquement et psychologiquement, en moins de 12h après qu'elle se soit endormie. Cela faisait 9h qu'elle dormait.

Tifa était seule au milieu des ténèbres. Allongée sur le sol gelé, elle suppliait Dieu de la laisser près de Cloud. Elle était épuisée : Elle avait tellement pleuré, prouvé par ses yeux rouges. Des chaînes noires enserrèrent son corps. Des flux de plumes raflaient de plus en plus fort, son corps. Les pointes des plumes lui infligeaient des plaies sur tout le corps. Elle s'en fichait d'être prisonnière, d'être blessée. Elle avait perdu Cloud. Cloud, Cloud Strife, celui qui a sauvé le monde de nombreuses fois, celui qui protégeait sans cesse ceux qu'il aime, celui qui est son ami d'enfance, celui qu'elle aimait plus que le monde entier, celui qui comptait le plus pour elle... Mourir, n'était rien comparé à la souffrance de le perdre.

Cloud implora Cosmos de l'aider. Les autres se rejoignirent sa cause et supplièrent la déesse avec lui. Cosmos, tendre et compréhensive, accepta sa demande et le plongea dans un profond sommeil.

Grâce au sort de Cosmos, Cloud se retrouva dans le rêve de Tifa. Tifa était pâle comme un linge, sa peau était parsemée de traits écarlates, des plaies dues aux plumes. On aurait dit qu'elle était morte. Horrifié de la voir dans un tel état, il accourut vers elle et hurla son prénom. Elle ne réagit pas. Une dernière larme tomba sur le sol. L'eau réagit à la larme et Cloud sentit le sol glisser sous ses pieds. Pendant sa chute, il entendit la voix de Tifa murmurer :

« Il est parti pour toujours, il m'a abandonnée... Je serai toujours seule. En fait, je ne serai jamais aimée, protégée. Il préfère Aerith. C'est vrai, j'avais oublié ! Quelle idiote ! Je ne suis que son amie d'enfance et je resterai toujours à cette place-là. Enfin... S'il est heureux. Il est mon soleil, ma force, mon espoir. Maintenant qu'il est à nouveau parti, je n'ai plus à disparaître. Comme ça, il n'aura plus jamais à s'inquiéter pour moi. Adieu. Adieu les amis. Adieu Cloud. ».

En vérité, il ne l'avait jamais réellement comprise : elle l'avait toujours écouté à propos de tout ce qu'il lui disait, dont son ancien amour pour Aerith ou sa culpabilité envers les morts, en cachant sa douleur loin dans son cœur et derrière son sourire. Pas une fois, elle ne s'était plainte. Pas une fois, elle n'avait pleuré devant lui. Pas une fois, elle n'avait montré de la haine envers Aerith. Pas une fois, elle ne voulait le gêner ou bien le blesser volontairement. Pas une seule fois !

Il attrapa une des chaînes et se hissa près sa bien-aimée. Il tenta de défaire les chaînes mais les ténèbres contenues dedans, l'électrocutèrent. En dépit de la douleur, il réussit à ôter les chaînes à Tifa. Elle était froide, son cœur battait très faiblement et ses marques étincelaient à peine. Soudain, leurs corps se désintégrèrent.

Quand il se réveilla, Tifa était toujours aussi pâle et elle commençait à ouvrir les yeux. Cloud s'approcha et la prit dans ses bras brusquement. Elle était mi-endormie, mi-surprise.

Cloud : Tu m'as fait si peur !

Tifa : Hein ? Quoi ? Ah ! Tu es là ?

Cloud : Ne me fais plus jamais une peur pareille !

Tifa : Désolé...

Cloud : Ne me dis plus que tu es seule ! Je t'ai promis de te protéger ! Et comment veux-tu que je te protège, si tu ne m'es pas à mes côtés ? Alors, s'il te plaît, reste toujours à mes côtés ! Si ça ne va pas, tu me le dis ! Si je te gonfle, tu me le dis ! Dis-moi tes sentiments, tes souffrances, tes joies, dis-moi tout ! Tu es- Tu es ma meilleure amie et les meilleurs amis se disent tout, non ? Tu m'es trop précieuse pour que je te laisse partir !

Tifa : Cloud. Laisse. Je ne veux pas te blesser. Je dois être forte. Je me battrai et je ne tomberai pas.

Cloud : Tifa, alors, laisse-moi juste protéger. Juste ça. Tu me le permets ?

Tifa : O-Oui...

Ils observèrent toute la scène, quand l'un d'eux décida d'intervenir.

?: Eh ! Les amoureux ! On est là ! Prends au moins une chambre !

?: Eh ! Tidus ! Tais-toi ! Tu gâches l'ambiance !

Tidus : Désolé Yuna.

Rinoa : On peut parler, maintenant qu'ils ont enfin remarqué qu'on est là.

Serah : Oui...

Cloud : Vous avez tout vu ?

Squall : Ouais, mon pote!

Chevalier de Lumière : Euh... Je ne veux pas tout casser mais il faudrait partir en direction du territoire de Chaos et retrouver l'autre groupe. Peut-être que vos amis sont avec eux-

?: Tiens, Tifa ?

Tifa : Kain ?

Kain : Oui, ça faisait longtemps.

Tifa : Cloud, voici Kain, l'ami de Cecil. Il m'a protégé à la dernière guerre. Kain, voici Cloud, mon ami d'enfance.

Kain : Enchanté.

Cloud : Ouais. Enchanté.

Tifa : Tu es jaloux ?

Cloud : Non. Juste... Embêté de ne pas avoir été là.

Tifa : Ne t'inquiète pas !

Tous les combattants de Cosmos, du groupe de la Lumière, se remirent en route avec leurs nouveaux combattants de Gaia.

Bon, l'histoire d'amour de nos deux tourtereaux avance peu à peu.

Mais que sont devenus Aerith et Zack ?

Vont-ils bien ? Ont-ils eu autant de problèmes ?

Ou bien, sont-ils morts ?

Et qui était cette mystérieuse silhouette ?

Réponse dans le prochain épisode !


	9. Chapter 9

Ch 9 !

Issue finale de cette 14e Guerre entre Cosmos et Chaos

Le groupe de la Rose était arrivé en même temps que le groupe de la Lumière. Parmi eux, Cloud et Tifa reconnurent des visages familiers : Zack et Aerith les saluaient! Tifa et Cloud firent la connaissance de l'indépendante Grenat, de la douce Rosa, de la tendre Rem et du protecteur Machina, du chef Ace de la Classe Zero et de l'astucieux Locke.

Ils connaissaient déjà l'infatigable voleur Zidane, le chevalier à deux visages Cecil, le pirate des airs Vaan, la garçon manqué Prishe, le chevalier de la Rose Firion, le « papa-poule » de Squall, Laguna, la magicienne-esper Terra et la « sublimissime » Shantotto. Zack et Aerith n'avaient eu aucun problème à trouver le groupe de la Rose. Rapidement, ils réussirent à suivre et à arriver au territoire de Chaos.

Les deux groupes se fusionnèrent et tous les combattants étaient prêts.

Une fois, dans le palais de Chaos, ils franchirent toutes les salles. Après être arrivés dans la salle du trône de Chaos, les combattants de Cosmos virent tous leurs adversaires récurrents : l'ex-chevalier Garland, l'empereur Mateus de Palmécia, l'incarnation de la peur Nuage de Ténèbres, le frère de Cecil, Golbez, le mage démoniaque Exdeath, le général fou Kefka, l'ancien héros de la SHINRA Sephiroth, la sorcière du Temps Ultimecia, l'artiste machiavélique Kuja, le père de Tidus, Jecht, le Haut-juge Gabranth et le collectionneur d'armes Gilgamesh. Il y avait aussi des nouveaux : l'esprit empli d'haine du malveillant sélénite Zemus, Zeromus, la Calamité des Cieux, Jenova, le colonel Jihl Nabaat et le lieutenant Yaag Rosch du PSICOM, l'immortel dément, Caïus Ballad et le chef du gouvernement de l'Empire Milites, Cid Aulstyne.

Chevalier de Lumière : Chacun, le sien ! Garland !

Garland : Je t'attends !

Firion : L'Atrocité de la Guerre n'affecte pas la Beauté de la Rose. Je vais te battre.

Mateus : Prêt.

Chevalier Oignon : Vilaine vieille sorcière ! Je vais te buter !

Nuage de Ténèbres : Essaye un peu pour voir, gamin. Essaye donc.

Cecil : Rosa, reste bien derrière moi. Kain, qui de nous deux sera le plus rapide ?

Kain : Moi. Chacun, le sien.

Rosa : Hé ! C'est pas un jeu ! On doit être unis!

Golbez : Prêt à te battre, Cecil ?

Zeromus : Quoi ? *crache du sang*

Golbez : Je ne suis plus de ton côté, Zemus. * lui enfonce profondément son épée et crache du sang*

Cecil : Golbez ?

Golbez : Je suis maudit par lui, je suis lié à lui. S'il meurt, je meurs. Je l'emporterai dans ma tombe !

Rosa : Kyaaaaaaa !

Cecil : Rosa ! Où es-tu ?

Kelka : C'est moi qui l'ai ! ^^

Terra : Lâche-la! Feu! *brûle le bras de Kelka*

Kelka: Aie-euh! *lâche Rosa*

Locke: Viens!

Cecil : Rosa! Est-ce que ça va?

Rosa : Oui, ne t'inquiète pas !

Sephiroth : Cloud... Je vais t'offrir... le désespoir!

Cloud : Tu vas payer pour tes crimes !

Tifa : Au nom de tous ceux que tu as tué !

Jenova : Je vais... Tout détruire ! ^^

Zack: C'est toujours aux héros de tuer tous les méchants, non ? Prêt à mourir ? ^^

Aerith : Zack, un peu de sérieux ! Tu vas payer pour le peuple Cétra que tu as détruit ! Pour les catastrophes que tu as déclenchées ! Jenova, je vais t'anéantir !

Ultimécia : Je vais compresser ce monde...

Laguna : Je protègerai tout le monde !

Squall : Je ne te laisserai pas détruire notre futur !

Rinoa : Je t'aiderai, Squall ! Ahhh !

Zidane : Kuja ! Laisse-la !

Grenat : Ne t'inquiète pas, Squall, Zidane ! Glace ! *touche la tête de Kuja*

Kuja : Ahhh... *à moitié assommé, lâche Rinoa*

Tidus : Prêt à régler nos comptes, père ?

Jecht : Ouais, fiston !

Yuna : Tidus !

Gabranth : Capturée !

Tidus : Yuna !

Prishe : Raging Fists!

Shantotto: Haha! Spirit Magic: Air!

Yuna: Scattershot!

Gabranth: Ahhh!

Van : Viens !

Lightning: Comment on se retrouve, Jilh!

Jilh : Lightning Farron, j'aurais dû t'écraser depuis longtemps!

Hope : Tu rêves ! Tu vas payer ce que tu as fait à Sazh et Dajh !

Rosch : Leurs vies ne valent rien face au bien commun !

Lightning : Vous êtes toujours avec vos sermons et vos leçons de morale implacables, vous utilisez toujours des grands mots. Mais comment sauver toute une population quand on n'est même pas capable d'aider une ou deux vies ? Répondez-nous !

Rosch : ...

Noel : Caïus !

Caïus : Noël.

Serah : Caïus, nous allons t'arrêter !

Caïus : Essaye donc.

Ace : Au nom de la classe Zero et du pays de Suzaku, je vais t'anéantir ! Rem !

Cid : Arrêtez ou elle mourra.

Machina : Tu rêves ? Je la protégerai de toi ! *coupa légèrement le bras de Cid et mit Rem derrière lui*

Les combats avaient commencé.

Prishe et Shantotto n'avaient pas d'ennemis venant de leur monde alors, elles soutenaient les autres. Zeromus touché mortellement par Golbez, fut vaincu facilement : Quelques sorts, quelques coups d'épée et de lance... Golbez fut tué par la malédiction de Zeromus. Garland tint tête au Chevalier de Lumière pendant un moment mais grâce à l'aide des autres, le Chevalier de Lumière réussit à l'éliminer. Malheureusement, Van fut abattu par Gabranth et le Chevalier Oignon, aussi par Nuage de Ténèbres. Firion envoya aux tapis l'empereur Mateus. Bien que Bartz réussisse à vaincre Gilgamesh, Exdeath se montra trop fort pour lui. Pendant son combat contre Terra et Locke, Kefka perdit le peu de raison qu'il lui restait et tua Kuja, Gabranth, Nuage de Ténèbres et Exdeath dans sa folie meurtrière, il mourut des mains de Terra et de Locke. Jecht brûla dans les flammes d'enfer d'Ifrit, invoqué par Yuna et Tidus lui donna l'ultime coup, Biltz Ace. Ace, Machina et Rem réussit de justesse à tuer Cid car ce dernier avait un pouvoir presque aussi puissant qu'un Fal'Cie.

Lightning invoqua Odin et Hope, Alexander. Jilh lança des malédictions et envoya un sort FoudreX. Alexander et Odin les protégèrent, Hope purifia l'équipe des malédictions de Jilh et Lightning partit, sa gunblade à la main, se battre avec Jilh et Rosch sur son fidèle destrier Odin. Armée d'un bâton d'un genre similaire à celui de la police, Jilh assomma Hope et Alexander disparut. Elle tint Hope en otage. Lightning pour qui il avait beaucoup d'importance, baissa son arme. Hope reprit conscience et il r-invoqua Alexander. Il donna un grand coup de coude dans le ventre de Jilh mais sa poigne ne faiblit pas.

Jilh avait été préparé à subir toutes sortes de coups depuis son plus jeune âge avec Rosch. Leurs parents respectifs étaient morts vers leurs 4 ans. Ils étaient amis d'enfance et ils avaient été dans le même orphelinat. Vers 8 ans, des soldats du PSICOM les avaient sélectionnés parmi les autres enfants de l'orphelinat, avec quelques autres enfants. Ils subirent un entraînement spartiate et ils allèrent sur le terrain vers 16 ans. L'âge où Lightning entra, elle aussi, dans la Guardian Cops. Les coups, la souffrance et les blessures faisaient presque partie de leurs quotidiens.

Claire et Serah avaient également perdu leurs parents assez tôt. Claire, la plus âgée, qui avait le plus de souvenirs de sa famille

Son père était parti à une mission avec sa compagnie, une mission où il n'était jamais revenu : A 7 ans, elle s'était jugé de protéger sa sœur et sa mère, à la place de son père. A 15 ans, après la mort de leur mère décédée d'une maladie incurable, elle avait été séparée de Serah, emmenée par les membres de l'orphelinat de Bodhum. Ils jugeaient qu'elle n'avait pas assez de maturité pour s'occuper de sa petite sœur.

Sa famille était brisée. Son avenir, elle s'en moquait. Malgré la douleur, il faut sourire à la vie... Sourire ? Comment quand on n'a plus personne autour de soi pour nous soutenir ? Quand la mort nous a arraché notre bonheur

C'est à ce moment-là que Claire devint Lightning. Son cœur d'adolescente innocente et joyeuse se changea en un cœur endurci, glacé et fort.

L'année suivante, elle s'est engagée dans le Guardian Corps (GC) et en quelques années, elle était sergent. A 18 ans, les gens de l'orphelinat lui acceptèrent de re-confier Serah. S'il n'y avait pas eu toutes ces histoires avec les Fal'cies, Etro et d'autres noms plus farfelus les uns que les autres, elle aurait sans doute, l'un des membres les plus hauts gradés du GC. Malgré les souffrances endurées, elle ne regrettait rien car elle n'aurait pas retrouvé la joie de vivre et jamais, elle n'aurait rencontré Hope et ses merveilleux amis.

Alexander envoya balader Jilh qui s'évanouit sous le choc contre un mur. Rosch commença à attaquer Lightning. C'était un combat d'escrime de haut niveau. Fente avant, esquive, tranche, parade, flèche... Tel était le rythme de ce combat, qui se répétait. Les lames de la gunblade de Lightning et du sabre de Rosch formaient un ballet élégant et puissant. Odin aida Alexander à évader Hope en lieu sûr. Puis, Rosch invoqua Cid Raines qui est sous sa forme finale.

Cid blessa gravement Lightning avec une succession de Ruinaga mais Lightning évita quelques Ruinaga et contra-attaqua avec Curaga et Zantetsuken. Cid vaincu, elle se concentra sur Rosch.

Quand Hope finit par ouvrir les yeux, Lightning perdit sa gunblade et Rosch la pourfendit. Hope hurla et acheva Rosch avec un Thundaga. Il courut avec Lightning et utilisa tout son pouvoir guérisseur. Il vit Rosa, Aerith et Tifa l'aider de loin. Lightning ouvrit les yeux et prononça son nom, Hope. Ses larmes... Elle qui pourtant, n'avait jamais pleuré devant personne, se serra très fort contre Hope. Jilh toujours évanouie, les autres antagonistes morts ou occupés avec les autres. Ils étaient tranquilles pendant quelques instants. Une jeune fille de 15 ans apparut. Elle ressemblait à Serah mais elle avait une attitude et des buts différents que Serah. Elle se présenta en tant que Lumina, l'un de leurs alliés et sourit à Lightning. Elle jura de les protéger, le temps que Lightning accepte ses faiblesses. Hope rapprocha un peu plus son ancien mentor et scella la bouche de Lightning avec ses lèvres.

Lightning : Désolé, Hope...

Hope : C'est rien. Je t'ai promis de prendre soin de toi. Tu m'as tellement de fois sauvé et aidé dans le passé. A mon tour.

Lightning : Lorsque je perdais conscience, je m'enfonçais dans une espèce de boue noire et plus je me débattais, plus mes anciens souvenirs douloureux me revenaient et la masse noire m'engloutit. J'allais partir et être entièrement noyée quand j'ai entendu ta voix. Des mains lumineuses m'ont attrapé et m'ont guidé vers la lumière. Alors je t'ai vu. Désolé d'être aussi faible.

Hope : Lightning, tu n'es pas comme ces super héros qu'on voit à la télé mais tu es ma Lightning qui pense plus que tout le monde, à ceux qu'elle aime. Tu es toujours forte. Je veux être avec toi et passe-moi une partie de tes souffrances. Je ne veux pas que tu souffres seule. Je suis là, là avec toi.

Lightning : Oui ! Hope, tu as ma gunblade ?

Hope : Tiens ! Ensemble.

Lightning : Oui, ensemble.

Lightning vit Lumina disparaître et murmurer : « Merci de m'avoir accepté, d'avoir acceptée tes faiblesses. » Jilh lança un éclair sur Hope qui esquiva et elle reçut de plein fouet, un Ruinaga de Lightning qui arrivait pour percer son cœur. Ainsi, leur combat était achevé.

Noel se mit devant Serah et il pointa ses doubles lames sur Caïus. Caïus eut un petit rictus et leva sa lourde épée sur Noel qui esquiva le coup.

Noel : Pourquoi ? Pourquoi toi ? Comment on a pu en arriver là ?

Caïus : Parce que je l'ai décidé. Je veux sauver Yeul de son destin injuste. Elle sourit toujours, malgré qu'elle sache qu'elle mourra prématurément à cause de ses maudites visions du futur. Cette capacité est plutôt une malédiction que une bénédiction d'Etro ! Je l'ai vu tellement de fois mourir sous mes yeux. Je vais détruire cette fatalité pour Yeul. Peu m'importe de me salir les mains, de mourir.

Noel : Tu crois vraiment que Yeul veuille ça : Que tu détruises aussi l'avenir de tous les autres !

Caïus : Elle ne veut pas ça mais je ne veux plus la voir mourir ou tuer par cette maudite fatalité.

Serah : Je veux protéger Yeul. Et Noel, Lightning et tous ceux que j'aime aussi !

Caïus : Alors, tue-moi. Je n'en peux plus de vivre. J'ai vu tous mes proches mourir sous mes yeux. Prends-moi ce cœur maudit.

Noel : Ne meurs pas !

Serah : On trouvera une solution ! Alors, n'abandonne pas !

Caïus : Ton amie partage le même destin que Yeul. Pour te soulager ta peine, je vais la tuer.

Caïus allait attaquer Serah quand Yeul apparut, armée du poignard de survie de Serah. Il la serra dans ses bras et il planta le poignard dans son cœur en guidant la main de Yeul. Elle disparut mystérieusement du champ de combat. Caïus tomba sur le sol et murmura quelques paroles : « Adieu Noel.», « Adieu, seeress Farron. » et « En héritant de mon cœur, Yeul, tu vivras. C'était la seule solution. Désolé et adieu Yeul. » Noel hurla : Il venait de perdre quelqu'un de si précieux pour lui. Serah le prit dans ses bras et elle commença à pleurer avec lui. Il essuya une larme solitaire sur la joue de Serah. Leur combat mental était enfin terminé.

Ultimécia préparait un coup très puissant quand Squall coupa une partie des cheveux de la sorcière, ce qui l'enragea encore plus.

Ultimécia projeta Squall et Laguna qui était dééjà blessé en ayant aidé les autres, contre un mur et prit en otage Rinoa. Rinoa souriait à Squall malgré la douleur que Ultimécia lui infligeait.

Quand soudain elle la lâcha... Elle se métamorphosa en fumée et elle entra dans le corps de Rinoa. Squall voyait Rinoa tomber au sol.

Son corps sentait encore la puissance du coup de Ultimécia. Il avait mal. Ses jambes ne voulaient pas bouger mais en faisant attention, il rejoint Rinoa.

Laguna ne bougeait plus et il ne bougerait plus : il était mort !

Rinoa dormait. Squall comprit rapidement la situation : Rinoa était prisonnière de son rêve par Ultimécia et cette dernière tuait petit à petit Rinoa de l'intérieur, physiquement et mentalement. Il devrait trouver une solution. Il cessa de penser quelques instants et entendit une mélodie d'un ange. C'était Rinoa qui l'encourageait à sa manière et c'était son seul moyen. Elle chantait un espoir que Squall soit heureux même si cela impliquait sa disparition ! Squall reprit son calme et il essayait d'analyser la situation mais le tintamarre des autres combats l'empêchait de réfléchir correctement. Alors sans réfléchir plus longtemps, il embrassa sa Sleeping Beauty. Une lumière brilla au niveau cœur de Rinoa. La fumée noire qu'était Ultimécia, s'était dispersée pour ne plus jamais reformer l'hideuse créature.

Rinoa ouvrit les yeux et serra Squall très fort dans ses bras, malgré sa faiblesse due aux plaies causées par la sorcière. Elle murmura, avant de s'endormir : « Je suis heureuse. J'ai réussi à le protéger : Ultimécia ne l'a pas touché. Nous sommes vivants, le bébé et moi... ». Il sourit et il la transporta dans un lieu sûr, auprès de Cosmos et il supplia à Cosmos, de veiller sur sa future famille. Il repartit sur le champ de combat, le cœur qui hâtait de finir ce combat pour se consacrer entièrement à sa famille. Pour ceux qu'il aime, il n'allait pas baisser les bras ! Sûrement pas !

Tifa et Aerith: Cetra Transformation Change !

Tifa: Burning Heart !

Aerith: Icy Diamond !

Tifa et Aerith: Halte-là ! Il n'est pas correct de vouloir détruire le monde ! Nous sommes les guerrières Cétra !

Tifa: Je suis Burning Heart !

Aerith: Et moi, Icy Diamond !

Tifa et Aerith: Et au nom de Gaïa et des Cétra, nous allons vous punir !

Zack : Euh... Les filles... Ça va bien, la tête ?

Aerith : T'inquiète pas, Zack !

Tifa : Tu ne dis rien, Cloud ?

Cloud : ... _Qu'elle est belle... _Quoi ?

Zack : Eh mec ! Il faut respirer !

Cloud : Mais je respire.

Sephiroth : Bon, on vous gène peut-être...

Tous (sauf Jenova et Sephiroth) : Oui, vraiment beaucoup !

Aerith et Tifa s'étaient concentrés sur leurs nouveaux pouvoirs et elles s'étaient transformées comme elles étaient dans le Temple des Anciens, sans pour autant changer de nature. Tifa avait toujours ses cheveux longs et ses yeux avaient toujours une douce couleur brique foncée. Aerith n'était pas glaciale et ses yeux, des lames tranchantes.

Ils se séparèrent en 2 groupes : Cloud et Tifa contre Sephiroth, et, Zack et Aerith contre Jenova.

Tifa attaqua la première d'un Mawashi geri. Sephiroth attrapa la jambe de Tifa et il la projeta contre un mur. L'ange para avec le fourreau de sa redoutable lame qu'il sortit et avec laquelle il tenta d'embrocher Cloud. Tifa mit un shoot dans l'un des côtés de la lame et elle enchaîna sur un oi-tsuki, niveau Shudan. Sephiroth renvoya Tifa. Il essaya de l'embrocher mais Cloud la protégea en encaissant le coup, dans l'épaule. C'était comme lors de la première confrontation entre Cloud et Sephiroth, dans le réacteur Mako de Nibelheim. Il le souleva. Tifa frappa Sephiroth au visage, qui sous le choc, lâcha Masamune. Cloud sortit rapidement le katana de sa chair et du sang gicla. Il sentit une douce chaleur l'envahir : c'était Tifa qui utilisait ses pouvoirs guérisseurs. Sa plaie s'était refermée. Voyant que les coups uniquement physiques ne fonctionnent pas, elle lança une boule de feu qu'elle accéléra avec sa magie du vent. Cloud toucha Sephiroth à la jambe et la Fusion Sword entailla le bras gauche de Sephiroth. Quand soudain, une aile noire apparut dans le dos de Sephiroth qui d'une bourrasque, envoya balader Cloud et Tifa. Il s'envola au dessus de Tifa et...

Aerith gela les jambes de Jenova et Zack trancha le flanc de Jenova ! Cette dernière n'avait pas un seul tour dans son sac ! Elle fondit d'un coup pour se reformer après. Zack se plaça devant Aerith pour la protéger des assauts de la Calamité venant des cieux. Aerith usait de ses pouvoirs de soutien pour aider la meilleure façon possible Zack. Elle emprisonna Jenova dans une prison liquide mais Jenova changea sa nature et elle réussit à sortir de la prison. Zack la transperça en plein cœur juste quand elle se matérialisait. Du sang bleu sombre tomba sur le sol. Malgré cette plaie, Jenova tourna la tête vers Zack qui avait encore sa fidèle Buster Sword, et elle l'embrassa. Jenova se liquéfia et entra dans le corps de Zack. Aerith n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

Sephiroth s'écrasa en pleine vitesse sur Tifa qu'il transperça en plein ventre. Cloud ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire un parallèle entre le présent et la mort d'Aerith ! Quand il ôta son katana du ventre de Tifa, elle tomba lourdement sur le sol. Cloud accourt et vit son visage si pâle que même la Mort elle-même en frémirait ! Il ne pouvait pas y croire ! Pas ça ! Pas son amie d'enfance ! Pas elle ! Elle qui était si forte, si belle, si combative ! Quoi ?! Elle brillait encore ? Ses plaies se refermaient et le sang réintégrait son corps ! Pourtant, ses yeux étaient toujours fermés ! Il utilisa une matéria Cure X pour l'aider à se soigner. Alors qu'elle ouvrait les yeux, il sentit une lame percer son ventre. Elle cria et soudain, une vague curative pour ses amis et dévastatrice pour ses ennemis, envahit le champ de bataille. Quand Cloud reprit conscience, il vit Tifa déverser tout son pouvoir. Il commença à s'inquiéter quand il remarqua qu'elle tirait sur ses limites ! Son corps se retransforma en esprit composé uniquement de flammes et de vent. Elle créa une rapière de vent et de braises. Elle s'approcha à vive vitesse de Sephiroth et elle lui enfonça la rapière dans le corps de Séphiroth qu'elle brûlait avec des flammes aussi ardentes que celles des Enfers. Elle purifiait l'ange déchu par les flammes. Sephiroth n'existait plus.

Zack ouvrit les yeux et il se mit à attaquer Aerith sans raison. Elle parait les coups avec son bâton mais la force physique de Zack surpassait largement celle des autres. Alors qu'elle reculait, elle trébucha sur un caillou. Zack allait abaisser son épée sur Aerith quand son amour pour elle se mit à briller et il hurla ! Il luttait contre la Calamité venue des Cieux qui était à l'intérieur de Zack. Pour lui insuffler de la force, Aerith s'avança vers le jeune homme tourmenté et l'embrassa. L'amour d'Aerith, amplifié la vague de Tifa, chassa Jenova de Zack. Un liquide s'évapora de la peau de Zack et ce liquide reprit une forme « humaine ». Puis, Jenova disparut. Il en était fini de la Calamité venant des Cieux.

Le combat entre les héros survivants de Cosmos et Chaos lui-même durait déjà depuis une demi-heure. Aucun des 2 camps ne l'emportait sur l'autre.

Chevalier de Lumière : Impossible ! Si on n'est pas synchronisés, on ne réussira pas !

Tifa : Allez, tous ensemble !

Tous (sauf Tifa) : Ouais !

Rinoa : J'aiderai moi aussi !

Squall : Mais Rinoa-

Rinoa : Pas de mais. Je me battrai pour toi, pour le bébé et pour Laguna ! Elle va payer pour ton père.

Squall : D'accord mais au moins, mets-toi derrière moi.

Rinoa : Merci Squall !

Chevalier de Lumière : Prêts ? Chacun, son tour !

Tifa : Cage de courants de vents brûlants !

Aerith : Cage de lierres gelés !

Chevalier de Lumière : Oversoul !

Firion : Fervid Blazer !

Cecil/Rosa/Kain: Soul Shift! Holy! Dragoon's Pride!

Terra/Locke : Riot Blade! Mirage Dive!

Cloud/Zack: Omnislash! Meteor Shots!

Rinoa/Squall: Wishing Star! Renzokuken!

Zidane/Grenat : Reverse Gaïa! Odin! Je t'invoque! Zantetsuken!

Tidus/Yuna: Blitz Ace! To the Farplane!

Prishe/Shantotto: The Five Lights! Play Rough!

Lightning/Hope: Gestalt Drive! Last Resort!

Serah/Noel: Ultima Arrow! Meteor Javelin!

Ace/Machina/Rem: Cannon Laser! Darkside! Invocation! Suzaku ! Fire!

Chaos: Argh!

Le grand Chaos était déchu! Cosmos, l'harmonie, le bien l'emporta, cette bataille ! Le bien règnera sur le monde pour cette période ! Cette 14e guerre se conclue par une victoire des Champions de Cosmos !

Mais, en mourant, Chaos envoya des attaques un peu partout et toucha quelques personnes. Elles n'étaient pas touchées mortellement mais du sang coulait lentement des plaies. Les âmes sœurs des blessés accoururent.

Rosa : Cecil ! Ta jambe !

Cecil : C'est rien ! Je vais juste guérir ça rapidement !

Rosa : Cure ! Trop lent !

Cecil : Merci, mon amour.

Rosa embrassa tendrement Cecil qui lui répondit de plus belle. Il l'aimait comme ça, la Rosa qui prenait soin de tous ses proches !

Grenat protégea Zidane inattentif. Il remarqua sa plaie et elle le gronda gentiment. Il était désolé.

Zidane : Grenat !

Grenat : Zidane, ça va ?

Zidane : Oui mais toi, ton bras saigne ! Cure !

Grenat : Merci.

Zidane : De rien !

Comme la blessure était partie, le sourire de Grenat, lui, rayonnait chaleureusement à Zidane

Squall : Rinoa !

Rinoa : Squall, ce n'est rien !

Squall : Montre-moi.

Rinoa : Regarde. Ce n'est qu'une égratignure!

Squall: Une égratignure ?! Ça ? Tu blagues !

Son bras saignait abondamment : sa peau qui était déjà pâle en temps normal, était aussi blanc qu'un linceul de soie. Elle souriait malgré la douleur. Aerith lança un puissant Cure X à Rinoa qui guérit rapidement.

Cloud : Tifa !

Tifa touchée au flanc, peinait à se soigner. Elle avait épuisé toutes ses forces mais elle était toujours en esprit de feu et du vent. Aerith essayait de la guérir mais rien ne réussit tant elle était un esprit. Elle ne fit pas attention et le sol commença à s'effondrer près d'elle. Cloud essaya de la prendre dans ses bras mais sa blessure était trop profonde et son corps était trop brûlant pour pouvoir la déplacer. Aerith se changea en esprit un court instant pour la guérir. Puis étant un esprit de glace et de terre, elle s'infiltra dans le corps de Cloud qui garda sa liberté de penser et d'agir. Il réussit seulement à faire changer la nature de Tifa grâce aux pouvoirs de Aerith. Cloud prit Tifa dans ses bras et partit loin du danger.

Soudain tous se mirent à briller. Laguna et tous les champions vaincus de Cosmos revirent pour ne perturber le fonctionnement de chaque monde, même s'ils ne se souvirent de rien, eux. Ayant le pressentiment que c'était la fin et qu'ils allaient tous regagner leurs mondes, ils se firent « Au revoir ! A la prochaine guerre ! ». Chaque héros se rassemble par monde et chacun prit la main d'un de leurs amis pour rester ensemble. Ça y est. Ils partaient. Comme à leur aller, une partie de la Rivière de la Vie les emporta.

Zack et Aerith avaient attrapé le portable de Cloud et appela Cid pour qu'il vienne les chercher avec son Highwing. Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles ! Elle qui était sensé être morte, devant leurs yeux, à la Cité des Anciens, de la main de Sephiroth ! Il emmena avec lui, tous ses amis en quelques minutes, rejoindre Zack, Aerith, Cloud et Tifa. Ces derniers étaient toujours inconscients. Barret et Zack transportaient Cloud pendant que Aerith et Yuffie transportaient Tifa dans le Highwing. Puis ils les posèrent dans un lit dans l'une des chambres de Seventh Heaven.

Tifa sentit de l'eau... L'eau coulait le long de sa joue... Elle sentit la chaleur de la main humide de Cloud caresser sa joue et écarter une mèche de cheveux. Elle était allongée à côté de Cloud, face à face, dans un lit du Seventh Heaven et elle lui sourit.

Il lui dit : Bienvenue à la maison, Tifa.

Maintenant que tous sont rentrés sain et sauf, Tifa et Aerith veulent tenir leurs promesses. Comment réagiront leurs amis au retour de Aerith ?

Comment réagiront leurs amis, face au alter-ego de Cloud, Zack ?

Comment cette histoire se clora-t-elle ?

Suite dans le dernier épisode ! p

Code Geass(1/50+3OVA)/Rune Factory: Oceans/Rune Factory: Tales of Destiny/C³ = Cube×Cursed×Curious/Red Data Girl/H2O ~FOOTPRINTS IN THE SAND~/true tears/A Town Where You Live/Dusk maiden of Amnesia /Guilty Crown/The Pet Girl of Sakurasou/sola/ef - a tale of melodies/Unbreakable Machine-Doll/Fate 0/Heaven's Lost Property/Love, Chunibyo & Other Delusions!/Hyōka/eden*/The Maidens Are Falling in Love With Me/Love, Election & Chocolate/Sword Art Online/OreShura/DATE A LIVE/Campione! 


	10. Chapter 10

Ch 10 (final) :

A "do you loves me?", a love power, an other promise

Chacun des anciens membres d'AVALANCHE, sans compter Cloud et Tifa, avait réagi différemment face à leur rencontre de Zack et au retour de leur amie Aerith. Barret la serra très fort dans ses bras Red XIII hurla de joie 3 trois fois Yuffie pleura d'émotion Vincent les regarda et sourit Cait Sith dansa un peu à sa manière, et, Cid alluma une cigarette. Zack s'entendit rapidement bien avec tout le monde.

Après avoir raconté presque toute leur aventure, Barret sortit une bouteille de vin et il fit porter un toast pour ses amis. Ensemble, ils burent au moins. 3/4 Bouteilles...

Marlène était très attachée à Aerith et à Tifa car Aerith avait une amie avec qui elle avait

Aerith et Tifa avaient chaud et sortirent. Grâce à un peu de conscience, un peu avant la nuit, elles se rappelèrent de leurs promesses et partirent en forêt, rechercher la fameuse colline que les ancêtres de Tifa avaient demandé de refleurir mais une bande de monstres les attaqua !

A moitié saoul, Cloud avait vu Tifa et Aerith sortir. Il n'avait guère fait attention à leurs états mais il s'interrogea pour quelle raison elles partaient : elles ne restaient pas près du Seventh Heaven. Zack faisait le pitre avec Yuffie, Cait Sith et le pauvre Red XIII pris dans les bêtises des autres. Marlène et Denzel avaient été couchés. Reeves, Vincent, Shera et Shelke étaient retournés dans le Highwind. Barret était endormi ivre sur le divan du salon du Seventh Heaven. Malgré le nombre de verres qui avaient été bus par Zack, ce dernier tenait plutôt bien l'alcool. Cloud lui confia le Seventh Heaven et suivirent les filles.

Tifa essayait de protéger Aerith qui n'avait pas son bâton et qui était très cher à Cloud. Aerith gelait des monstres. Tifa réduit des monstres à l'état de cendres. Malgré la bonne défense des filles, la bande de monstres semblait ne pas diminuer et elle semblait aussi les prendre pour seules cibles. Alors qu'elles combattaient, Tifa recula et elle glissa sur le rebord d'une falaise. Aerith hurla et essayait d'aider Tifa mais elle ne pouvait rien faire à cause des incessantes attaques de ces maudites créatures.

Bien que les mains de Tifa tentaient de se retenir à la paroi, l'une glissa et rapidement l'autre aussi. Aerith crut que c'était la fin pour notre guerrière au grand cœur mais Cloud apparut et se jeta de la falaise pour la rattraper. Il l'attrapa, la serra très fort dans ses bras et il se prépara mentalement à la fin de la chute. Cloud sentit leurs corps pénétrer dans l'eau puis il nagea en supportant celui de Tifa jusqu'au rebord. Il la porta jusqu'au haut de la colline qui bordait ce petit ruisseau. La colline semblait morte... Tifa ne semblait consciente : elle ne semblait même pas respirer. Il lui fit les soins de premiers secours comme les massages cardiaques et le bouche-à-bouche jusqu'à qu'il vit sa poitrine bouger. Après, manquant de repos, Cloud perdit conscience à côté de Tifa.

Aerith voyait les deux corps disparaître dans les ténèbres de la nuit. Elle les crut morts et ses jambes lâchent sous le choc. Les immondes bestioles allaient l'attaquer alors qu'elle n'arrivait plus à se concentrer pour combattre, et soudainement, une large épée trancha tous les monstres en morceaux. Pendant qu'elle s'évanouissait, elle entendit une voix qui la rassurait et elle sentait des bras qui la serraient bien fort pour l'empêcher de tomber sur le sol. Elle distingua le visage de Zack. Il l'interdisait de partir avant lui, dans la Rivière de la Vie. Elle lui sourit et il la regarda dans les yeux.

Zack : Aerith. Je ne te l'ai pas dit depuis longtemps. Je me suis retenu depuis très longtemps. Désolé de n'être pas revenu pour te réparer ton chariot aux fleurs. Aerith, je t'aime.

Aerith : Je t'aime et tout le monde aussi.

Zack : Je n'aime pas tout le monde de la même manière que toi. Ils sont tous mes amis mais toi, tu m'es spéciale, tu m'es très précieuse.

Aerith : Zack.

Zack : Je ne te laisserai jamais tomber. Je resterai toujours avec toi.

Aerith : Zack, moi aussi. Je t'aime.

Le visage de Zack se rapprocha du celui d'Aerith. Tout l'attirait : ses lèvres roses et légèrement pulpeuses, ses cheveux bruns aux reflets bleus de la lune, ses yeux vert émeraude qui le scrutaient et le regardaient amoureusement, sa douce peau d'un blanc pur...

Zack : Sous la lumière de la lune, tu es magnifique, comme un ange. Je t'aime tant...

Zack scella les lèvres d'Aerith avec les siennes. Elle sentait si bien et ils avaient l'impression de voler jusqu'au 7e ciel. Pourtant, ils ne faisaient que s'embrasser et se serrer l'un contre l'autre.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, ils descendirent voir l'état de leurs amis. Ils restèrent cachés : les deux semblaient « occupés ».

Pendant que Zack et Aerith s'embrassaient, Tifa reprit conscience avant Cloud qui dormait profondément à côté d'elle. Elle entendit Cloud marmonner son prénom pendant il sommeillait. Elle le secoua doucement et légèrement murmura son nom. Il se réveilla au doux son de la voix de Tifa.

Cloud : Tifa ? Tu vas bien ?

Tifa : Oui.

Cloud : J'ai réussi.

Tifa : Réussi quoi ?

Cloud : Cette fois-ci, j'ai réussi à te sauver, contrairement à tous les fois j'ai lamentablement échoué. Toi quand nous étions petits et lors de l'expédition avec la SHINRA à Nibelheim, Zack, Aerith, puis, vous deux, Aerith et toi lors du kidnapping et au temple des Anciens...

Tifa : Mais, je ne suis pas morte. Je suis toujours vivante. Regarde. Tu sens ta main sur mon cœur, non ?

Cloud : Oui.

Tifa : Cloud. Tu me l'as dit, non ? Tu n'es pas seul. Je suis là.

Cloud : Oui. Je sens bien ta chaleur. Tu ne me laisses jamais tomber sans raison. Tifa, je peux te dire quelque chose ?

Tifa : Bien sûr ! Allez ! Dis-moi ce que tu as sur le cœur !

Cloud : Tifa, depuis notre enfance, je ressens ces sentiments. Je t'aime.

Tifa : Cloud ! Moi aussi, je t'aime !

Cloud : J'aime tout chez toi.

Tifa : Même si j'ai mes pouvoirs de Cétra ?

Cloud : Oui, même si tu es une Cétra aux pouvoirs de feu et du vent. Même si tu es capable avec Aerith, de détruire ce monde. Tu as bien accepté mon caractère étrange et mes yeux bleu mako, non ? Je veux rester là, près de toi. Tifa ?

Tifa : ...

Cloud : Tifa ?

Tifa : C'est... C'est la colline que Aerith et moi recherchions ! Je vais pouvoir tenir l'une des promesses faites à mes ancêtres.

Cloud : C'est quoi, la promesse ?

Tifa : De refleurir cette colline. C'est ici que mes grands parents se sont fiancés.

Cloud : Nous aussi.

Tifa : Cloud ?

Cloud : Et nous aussi, nous nous fiancerons ici.

Tifa : Oui. Je t'aime tant.

Cloud posa ses lèvres et ils restèrent longtemps collés l'un contre l'autre, à s'embrasser maintes et maintes fois. Seuls sous la lumière de la lune, sur une colline asséchée et avec une ambiance de feu. Ils se sourirent. Depuis si longtemps ! Depuis si longtemps, ils ressentaient des sentiments amoureux réciproques et ils s'étaient déclarés.

Après un moment, Zack et Aerith décidèrent de se montrer ! Une réaction étrange de la part des filles à cette colline se produit. Pendant un court instant, Aerith en esprit de glace et de fleurs, refleurit la colline en usant de ses pouvoirs sur la terre et elle fit tomber la pluie par ses pouvoirs aquatiques. Tifa, elle utilisa ses pouvoirs du vent et du feu, combinés pour chasser la pluie après que les plantes soient sorties de terre. Alors qu'elles redevenaient normales, le soleil commençait à s'éveiller. La colline était redevenue un lieu de paix et de prospérité. Le cadre était magnifique. Les gouttes d'eau étaient semblables à des prismes et dessinaient un arc-en-ciel. Elles avaient tenus leurs promesses : elles étaient heureuses et la colline avait repris son éclat après toutes ses années !

Quelques mois plus tard, Cloud avait pris Tifa seule, pendant un jour où les enfants étaient pris en charge par Barret et où le bar était fermé. Ils mangeaient un bento que Tifa avait préparé, sur la colline.

Cloud : Tifa. Dis-moi, depuis combien de temps, on se connaît ?

Tifa : Euh... 17 ans. Pourquoi ?

Cloud : Parce que ça fait 17 ans que je suis avec la personne que j'aime le plus au monde.

Tifa : Ça fait également 17 ans que j'ai remarqué celui qui est à présent à mes côtés.

Cloud : Et j'ai une question. *s'agenouilla et sortit un petit écrin* Est-ce que tu veux devenir ma femme ?

Tifa : Quelle question ? Bien sûr, Cloud !

Cloud : Je ne sais pas si tu étais prête et si j'étais capable de te demander en mariage.

Tifa : Je serai toujours prête pour toi.

Cloud : Je sens qu'on va être très occupé avec nos amis. Surtout Zack !

Tifa : Et Yuffie ! Enfin, même si elle est éprise de Hiroyuki, elle veut marier tout le monde !

Après un mois de préparation, ils étaient devant l'autel de l'église d'Aerith qui grâce aux pouvoirs des filles et à la force des garçons, fut rapidement restaurée. Cloud portait un beau costume cravate blanc et Tifa ?

Tifa... Elle était magnifique. Ses cheveux étaient attachés par des épingles et des fleurs blanches, en formant une couette. La robe était une robe sans bretelles et simple mais elle lui allait à ravir. Elle avait aussi des gants qui montaient jusqu'à la moitié des bras et des escarpins blancs. Un bouquet de C'était Barret qui lui avait d'office de père et il ne cessait de pleurer à cause de l'émotion. Tifa n'imaginait même ce que ça serait au mariage de Marlène.

Après un long discours ennuyant citant leurs exploits, leur passé et leur beauté, le prêtre arriva enfin aux vœux.

Prêtre : Nous sommes rassemblés pour rassembler ces 2 êtres hors du commun, est-ce que quelqu'un est contre cette union bénie par l'église ?

Tout le monde : ... *gros blanc*

Prêtre : Alors, passons aux vœux. Monsieur Cloud Strife, acceptez-vous de prendre Mademoiselle Tifa Lockhart dans le bonheur comme dans le malheur, de l'aimer, de l'honorer et de la servir, d'être son époux, jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?

Cloud : Oui, je le veux.

Prêtre : Maintenant, Mademoiselle Tifa Lockhart, acceptez-vous de prendre Monsieur Cloud Strife dans le bonheur comme dans le malheur, de l'aimer, de l'honorer et de le servir, d'être son épouse, jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?

Tifa : Oui ! Je le veux !

Prêtre : Qu'on apporte les anneaux.

Marlène : Tenez.

Prêtre : Procédons à l'échange des alliances.

Cloud et Tifa : *s'échange les alliances*

Cloud : _Sa main est si petite ! Cette main... Tifa, je te protégerai toute ma vie !_

Prêtre : Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée.

Tifa : Cloud ?

Cloud : _Oui, pour toujours, je te protégerai et je te rendrai heureuse._

Prêtre : Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée !

Cloud : Ah ?! Oui !

Tifa : *embrasse Cloud* Je suis plus rapide ! Na !

Marlène : Que la mariée est audacieuse !

Tous (sauf Cloud et Tifa) : *applaudissements*

Il glissa l'une de ses mains sous les genoux de Tifa et l'autre autour ses épaules, et il la souleva. Il était devenu assez fort pour la soulever, contrairement lorsque de l'accident après la mort de Mme Lockhart. Ils étaient si heureux !

Tifa : Les filles, venez devant moi !

Toutes (sauf Tifa et Shera) : Oui ! *vont devant Tifa*

Tifa : Allez ! Je lance ! *lance le bouquet*

Et celle qu'il l'a, est...

*roulement de tambour*

Zack ?!

Toutes : Quoi ?!

Zack : Mais !? Je faisais que passer !

Yuffie : Mais euh ! Zack, t'es même pas une fille !

Hiroyuki : Calme-toi, Yuffie ! Pas grave, c'est à son mariage que tu attraperas le bouquet ! Yuffie !

Yuffie : O-Ok, Hiroyuki !

Zack : Hmm... Depuis le temps que j'y pensais... *s'agenouilla et sort une bague de sa poche* Aerith Gainsborourgh, veux-tu rester pour toujours avec moi ? Veux-tu devenir ma femme ?

Aerith : Oui ! Je le veux !

Zack : Youpi ! Elle a dit « oui » !

3 semaines après le mariage de Cloud et de Tifa, celui de Zack et d'Aerith arriva. Zack avait opté pour un smoking gris clair et il sourit lorsqu'il vit sa belle arriver !

Elle était guidée par Elmyra, sa mère adoptive. Cette dernière avait été très choquée d'apprendre que sa fille était revenue de la Rivière de la Vie. Elle était si heureuse quand Marlène lui a dit au téléphone. Elle était partie de Kalm, pour voir sa fille et ça avait laissé des tendres retrouvailles.

Après un autre discours barbant du prêtre, il arriva aux vœux.

Prêtre : Nous sommes rassemblés pour rassembler ces 2 êtres hors du commun, est-ce que quelqu'un est contre cette union bénie par l'église ?

Tout le monde : ... *gros blanc*

Prêtre : Alors, passons aux vœux. Monsieur Zack Fair, acceptez-vous de prendre Mademoiselle Aerith Gainsborough dans le bonheur comme dans le malheur, de l'aimer, de l'honorer et de la servir, d'être son époux, jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?

Zack : Oui ! J'accepte ! Je le veux ! Ça, oui, je le veux !

Prêtre : Maintenant, Mademoiselle Aerith Gainsborough, acceptez-vous de prendre Monsieur Zack Fair dans le bonheur comme dans le malheur, de l'aimer, de l'honorer et de le servir, d'être son épouse, jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?

Aerith : Oui, je le veux !

Prêtre : Qu'on apporte les anneaux.

Marlène : Tenez.

Prêtre : Procédons à l'échange des alliances.

Aerith et Zack : *s'échange les alliances*

Zack : Euh...

Aerith : L'autre main, Zack !

Zack: Oui, désolé!

Aerith: C'est rien mais fais attention!

Prêtre : Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée !

Zack : *embrasse Aerith*

Tous (sauf Zack et Aerith) : Félicitations ! *applaudissements*

Après, Aerith lança le bouquet et Yuffie réussit enfin à l'attraper !

Yuffie se maria avec Hiroyuki, un mois après.

Vincent épousa Shelke qui maintenant ressemblait beaucoup à Lucrécia avant sa mort. Il était heureux de savoir qu'elle éprouvait les mêmes sentiments que lui.

Cid et Shera eurent un fils blond et aussi maladroit que la mère.

Cait Sith dormit dans un coin du bureau de Reeves qui sortait maintenant sur le terrain.

Red XIII croisa la route d'une femelle de son espèce et il fut heureux.

Barret devint un boss d'une entreprise d'eau de Corel (=vin).

Aerith ouvrit une boutique de fleurs à côté du Seventh Heaven et Zack s'acheta une moto. Il travaillait avec Cloud dans la nouvelle entreprise Strife & Fair Delivery Service.

Le Seventh Heaven marchait parfaitement mais il dut fermer 3 semaines. Peu de temps après le mariage de Yuffie, Tifa et Cloud se rendirent compte que Tifa était enceinte. Alors, au beau milieu du mois de Avril, une petite fille, Aiko Strife, naquit. Elle avait hérité du caractère direct et de la raideur de ses cheveux de sa mère, et, sa blondeur et ses yeux mako de son père.

THE END !


End file.
